¿Y nosotros?
by PukitChan
Summary: Es un romance como cualquiera. Con sus altos, con sus bajos, con sus idioteces y su ternura. Es sólo una historia entre tres chicos que además de amarse, también son héroes.
1. Dígitos en el Billboard

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Sobre la historia: **Este fic está inspirado en la tabla de prompts sobre la OT3 de la siempre increíble **Hitzuji** y que tan amablemente me mostró la maravillosa **Nea Poulain. **Mi agradecimiento y amor eterno a ambas, porque son geniales y necesitaba ese empujoncito que obtuve cuando lo pedí. ¡Y eso! Así que, ahí voy. Ah, no está beteado, pero lo revisaré cada tanto para corregir los dedazos. Disculpen. Si no te sientes a gusto, por favor, sal de inmediato de aquí. Dicho está. **¡Sobre advertencia no hay eng**año!

**Palabra: **Rivalidad.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**I **

**Dígitos en el Billboard**

La tan ansiada lista llegó en un archivo adjunto dentro del e-mail de uno de sus superiores y era el reenvío del reenvío del reenvío, después de que la información hubiera recorrido todas las agencias del país. Por supuesto, la lista tenía que llegar primero a los héroes antes que a los ciudadanos, pero aun así, en días previos, no eran sólo los novatos quienes parecían nerviosos; inclusive los más viejos y experimentados héroes profesionales resultaban expectantes ante el ferviente conteo que se realizaba cada medio año para evaluar la posición y aceptación de un héroe: el _Hero Billboard Chart JP. _

Cuando Izuku recibió el listado, estaba levantando una barra de concreto por encima de su cabeza: literalmente el peor momento para que su teléfono vibrara en su bolsillo. ¿En serio? Toda la semana esperando y mirando ansiosamente la pantalla en cada momento libre que le era posible y justo en ese instante el jefe del jefe de su jefe había decidido que era buena idea hacérselo llegar a los héroes de las agencias. ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba en servicio? ¿Por qué cuando no podía revisarlo?

―¿Deku?

Pero no pudo permitirse meditar más acerca de la inoportuna ironía de la situación, pues justo en ese momento descubrió emocionado que el hombre que había hallado debajo de la barra lucía sólo un par de rasguños y algunas heridas menores. Nada grave ni demasiado sangrante. Lo suficiente para respirar aliviado y saber que ese día sería uno bueno, porque al llegar a casa no contaría las pérdidas. Al parecer, el escombro que había caído antes que la barra, logró sostenerla milagrosamente para que las piernas del hombre que había quedado atrapado no fueran afectadas.

―Hola ―dijo Izuku con una sonrisa en sus labios, tan natural en él pero aun así elaborada para su trabajo. Si bien todavía era una novato, demasiado pronto y quizá de la peor manera, había aprendido la importancia de mantener la compostura en el caos mientras intentaba transmitir toda la calma posible―. Por favor, trata de no moverte. Enseguida vendrá el apoyo, ¿bien? Necesito mover esto con mucho cuidado.

Aún con los sentidos entorpecidos, el hombre asintió y le hizo caso. Izuku suspiró mientras media su fuerza y movía lentamente la barra, cuidando que aquello no causara un percance mayor. El escenario, que era el resultado de un error humano en medio de una construcción a la hora principal del trabajo, al parecer no habría cobrado víctimas mortales, pero sí bastantes heridos menores. Era más aparatoso que peligroso, sobre todo si se analizaba desde una fría perspectiva.

Más o menos con la perspectiva de los Billboard.

―¡Deku, déjame ayudarte!  
―¡A él, Uravity!

Su sonrisa se amplió. Aunque en teoría el mundo laboral debía separarlos y la escuela los había preparado para estar listos para colaborar con cualquier héroe, lo cierto era que Uraraka y él compartían mucho tiempo juntos, dado la cercanía de sus agencias. Eventualmente eso cambiaría, pero una parte de Izuku se sentía reconfortado por tener a alguien en quien confiar cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles: especialmente para ellos, que apenas estaban iniciando su camino y conocían bien las habilidades del otro para trabajar adecuadamente en equipo.

―Por cierto, Deku ―dijo ella sin mirarlo, activando su _quirk_ en el hombre lastimado y moviéndolo con cuidado mientras cada tanto le susurraba palabras de aliento―, ya llegó el listado. ―¿Por qué al decir eso los ojos de Uraraka brillaban tanto y su sonrisa lucía un poco más malvada, algo así como la de Kacchan?―. Espero que puedas revisarla pronto. ¡Y no olvides avisarme si sobrevives después de esos resultados!

¿Por qué incluso lucía tan divertida mientras corría decidida, llevándose consigo al herido? Izuku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, aquel que solía aparecer cuando estaba en problemas, mucho antes de que la barra de conncreto finalmente fuera colocada en el suelo. Un desagradable presentimiento que le dejó un mal sabor de boca y que perduró en un rinconcito de su mente hasta el momento en el que, a punto de terminar su patrullaje mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la agencia para la que trabajaba, no sólo se encontró el e-mail correspondiente al Billboard, sino también mensajes de toda la clase A, con excepción de dos.

_Oh._

Ahora de verdad, _de verdad_, no quería revisar su posición en la lista. ¡Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sería una buena! Ni la de él ni la de ninguno de sus compañeros. Acaban de entrar al mundo laboral, maldita sea. ¡Su posición no sería otra cosa más que una mala broma en una sociedad llena de héroes! Nop. Ni siquiera valía la pena verla.

Además, ¿quién querría saber cosas como ésas?

―¡OYE, DEKU! ¿ACASO ESTÁS DISFRUTANDO TU MALDITO MOMENTO?

Iba a morir.

¿Su seguro para héroes cubriría ese tipo de hechos?

―¡Kacchan!

Bakugo lucía enojado. Es decir, mucho más de lo que normalmente estaba. Por encima de su enfado natural. Vestía ropa civil y traía una enorme bolsa de compras. Tal vez lo de una cena saludable. Al parecer, el haberse encontrado a mitad de la calle había sido el resultado de la casualidad más que de la paranoia de Deku.

―¡No te creas tanto, maldito Deku! ―gritó Katsuki, importándole muy poco quiénes estuvieran cerca de ellos―. ¡ESTO NO SERÁ PARA SIEMPRE!

―¡Kacchan, te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando!

―¡LOS DOS VAN A TERMINAR DEBAJO DE MÍ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!

Y con esas palabras, tras lanzarle una mirada llena de puro enfado, continuó su camino, espantando a todas las personas que se acercaran a menos de dos metros de distancia, pero curiosamente teniendo mucho cuidado con sus compras. Izuku sonrió, sintiendo cómo la mugre seca de su piel le impedía hacerlo ampliamente, como era costumbre. ¿Era demasiado tarde para hacer un testamento?

Al final, ni siquiera tuvo que revisar la lista. Sus compañeros de agencia se encargaron de informarle lo que ya presentía: su posición en el Billboard no alcanzaba ni los cuatro dígitos, pero aun así había sido suficiente para superar a Bakugo e inesperadamente también a Todoroki.

Eso explicaba la ausencia de mensajes y los gritos en la calle. Y aunque quizá sonaba mal expresado de ese modo, Izuku se sentía feliz por ello. El hecho de aquellos dos estuvieran malhumorados, uno con su silencio y el otro con su ruido, significaba que sin importar en qué número estuvieran o cuántos años cumplieran, seguían considerándolo su rival. Querían seguir enfrentándose y simplemente, superándose una y otra vez.

Bien, tal vez era demasiado joven para morir.

Llegó a casa poco antes de las ocho y nada más al abrir la puerta, un familiar aroma lo recibió: _katsudon_, su comida favorita, estaba siendo preparada. Olía tan bien que su estómago inmediatamente gruñó, pidiendo ser atendido. No tardó demasiado en seguir el aroma y al llegar a la cocina, su sonrisa apareció: Katsuki estaba ahí, revisando la comida casi lista en la estufa mientras que Shouto preparaba la mesa. El murmullo de un televisor prendido y olvidado anunciaba sólo los primeros lugares del _Hero Billboard Chart, _porque eran los más interesantes. A los programas no les interesaba el héroe mil y tantos, inclusive si ese héroe también hubiera salvado una vida.

Una maravillosa vida.

―Bienvenido, Izuku ―dijo Todoroki, levantando la mirada para verlo y sonreírle ligeramente. Esa amable sonrisa suya que Midoriya tanto amaba. Pequeña, casi tímida, siempre sincera cuando lo miraba―. Felicidades. Superaste a toda la clase A.

―¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué habríamos de felicitarlo? ―reclamó Katsuki desde su sagrado espacio llamado cocina mientras servía la comida favorita de Izuku―. ¡Ni siquiera está en un buen lugar!

―Bueno, ninguno lo estamos ―comentó Shouto casi inocentemente―. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el de la idea del katsudon para celebrar?

Izuku, que hasta ese momento no había hablado, soltó un resoplido que se transformó en una animada risa. Realmente la rivalidad era buena.

―¡No te rías, maldito nerd! ―Katsuki lo señaló con un cucharón, luciendo muy poco amenazador, sobre todo con ese delantal en el que se leía la palabra _delantal_―. ¡Ni tú tampoco, Mitad y Mitad! ¡La próxima vez los superaré!

Izuku estaba seguro de que así sería.

―¡Y lávate las manos antes de sentarte en la mesa! ¡Lucías asquerosos cuanto te encontré frente a tu agencia! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¡¿Shouto?! ¡¿Qué es eso?

Izuku volvió a reír.

La rivalidad era más divertida desde que ellos tres eran novios.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **Quiero decir que me sentí genial escribiendo sobre ellos tres y me sentí más genial porque mi pretexto para publicar esto es porque hoy es 29 de febrero y quería algo publicado el 29 de febrero. LOL. Suena guay y es super que escriba sólo por este motivo y porque amo mucho a la OT3 y me gusta verlos pelear y amarse, porque son idiotas. Quién sabe a dónde llegaremos con esto, pero deséenme suerte. Es genial. Mucho. Eso es todo.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Se vacía uno, se desborda el otro

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra:** Amistad.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**II**

**Se vacía uno, se desborda el otro**

El problema es que ya no era suficiente.

Shouto Todoroki lo supo a finales de su segundo año en Yuei, cuando llegó más temprano de lo usual a clases y vio a Midoriya conversando con Bakugo. El más pequeño estaba recargado sobre su escritorio y miraba al otro intensamente mientras esbozaba esa enorme sonrisa suya. Shouto estaba seguro de que el motivo de esa animada expresión era por alguna palabra susurrante e irónica de Bakugo, aunque quizá desde el punto de vista de sus compañeros de clase, aquella escena más bien podría ser interpretada como Izuku entablando un monólogo y Katsuki ignorándolo mediante una serie de gruñidos que probablemente significaban algo así como «vete a la mierda». Pero Shouto, que había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos, tanto en la escuela como en las pasantías, sabía que no era así: Bakugo _en verdad _escuchaba a Midoriya, porque cuando estaban en problemas era el primero en recordar sus palabras y en aplicarlas. Cuando Katsuki estaba de malas tras un largo día como pasante, permitía que Izuku le sonriera con más frecuencia.

Y por eso, Shouto sabía que ya no era suficiente.

Porque él también lo permitía.

Porque él realmente lo quería.

―Buenos días.

Estaba seguro de que no era necesario el saludo para que lo notaran. Y eso también parte del problema, porque ya no bastaba con eso, con las miradas y sonrisas. Ya no eran suficientes las conversaciones a media tarde, las prácticas cotidianas, los mensajes casuales, los gruñidos de Bakugo y las sonrisas de Midoriya. Aunque tampoco es como si Shouto entendiera la razón de esa sensación de insuficiencia. Después de todo, ya _eran _amigos (inclusive si a Katsuki se le acabara el oxígeno en sus pulmones gritando que no lo eran, los tres sabían la verdad), así que, ¿por qué repentinamente tenía esa horrible sensación de querer más?

¿Qué más podía querer de ellos?

―Luces muy pálido,Todoroki-kun. ¿Te sientes bien?

Bajó la vista al escuchar la familiar voz. Midoriya ahora estaba frente a él (¿cómo había llegado allí?), luciendo preocupado. Su eterna sonrisa había sido reemplazada por la seria expresión que solía tener cuando se enfrentaba a algo. Y también, mirándolo de soslayo desde su asiento pero igual pendiente de sus movimientos, estaba Katsuki, con esa forma suya de actuar sin decir una palabra.

―Estoy bien ―respondió al fin, colocando una mano sobre su sien y buscando una manera de calmar la absurda alegría que sentía en su estómago al saber que ellos dos estaban sinceramente preocupados por él―. Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Izuku tardó unos segundos en responder. Indudablemente estaba analizando cada paso de su último día juntos, por si hubo algo que pasó por alto, que no vio y que podría ayudarle en ese momento. Tal vez estaba pensando si había tenido otra de las frecuentes peleas con su padre o si se trataba de algo que iba más allá de su comprensión. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shouto no estaba pensando en su padre o en su madre, así como tampoco en sus deseos de convertirse en un héroe. En ese momento, era un adolescente que sólo podía pensar en las miradas que estaban sobre él. Una verde y otra roja. Las miradas de Izuki y la de Katsuki.

―Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decirnos, ¿verdad? A Kacchan o a mí.

¿Y a ambos estaría bien?

―Sí ―musitó, sin saber qué más decir, porque mientras que a Izuku se le desbordaban las oraciones y a Katsuki los gritos jamás se le acababan, a él, en cambio, siempre le faltaban las palabras. Y no es que precisamente se tratara de algo que lo molestara, sino más bien era aquello que lo regresaba al mismo punto en el que había comenzado: aquel donde quería más de ellos―. Lo haré.

Aunque si lo pensaba con cuidado, se suponía que Shouto ni siquiera quería hacer amigos en primer lugar. ¿Y ahora ya no le era suficiente lo que tenía con ellos?

―Todoroki-kun…

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que Izuku quería decirle porque el profesor Aizawa entró al salón, pero podía notar su sincera preocupación. Si bien los tres sabían que la escuela no era el mejor sitio para hablar (además, ¿de qué se supone que hablarían?), tampoco es como si tuvieran muchas opciones: entre la pasantías, las clases, las tareas y el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba para intentar descansar como se debía, resultaba realmente difícil darse un tiempo para ello. Por eso, aunque Shouto sabía que no debía distraerse durante sus clases y mucho menos en un entrenamiento, ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando luchando con Bakugo, descubrió que éste lo había arrinconado.

―¡Deja de distraerte, maldita sea! ―masculló Katsuki, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos listas para atacarlo. Quizá debió renunciar a la pelea mucho antes, pero aun así, por un absurdo momento, una sonrisa cansada se instaló ligeramente en sus labios mientras el otro extendía su brazo hasta él, al parecer más irritado por su gesto que no ofrecía interés alguno en mejorar su desempeño―. ¡No vengas a clases si tendrás esa actitud de mierda!

―Bakugo, ¿estás preocupado por mí?

Bien, probablemente aquella no era la mejor respuesta, pero ver a Katsuki estallando cuando sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaban era una de sus cosas favoritas del mundo. También le agradaba eso de Midoriya, por cierto. Ambos tenían una forma tan notable de expresar lo que sentían, que alguien como él, cuyas emociones fueron forzadas a esconderse por un padre imbécil, lo encontraba fascinante.

Hasta el punto de observarlos mucho más tiempo del que ellos a él.

―¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES!

Fue una cuestión de segundos. Al ver que Katsuki corría hacia él completamente enojado, instintivamente Shouto extendió su mano y levantó una barrera de hielo que le dio los segundos suficientes para reunir un poco de su atención dispersa y no morir en un estúpido entrenamiento. Sin embargo, y tal como lo había esperado, la barrera no resistió el terrible temperamento de Bakugo, quien en cuanto consiguió deshacerse del hielo, no vaciló en tirarlo al suelo en una serie de caóticas y pequeñas explosiones directas sobre su cuerpo. Al final, Katsuki no tuvo piedad cuando enterró una rodilla sobre su estómago, inmovilizándolo duramente, mientras colocaba su mano caliente y terriblemente peligrosa a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Shouto ya lo había notado, pero Katsuki siempre tenía mucho cuidado con sus manos. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de ellos. Lo había visto, cuando entrenaba con Midoriya. Lo notaba en momentos como esos, cuando Katsuki estaba preocupado por él y no conocía otra manera de expresarlo.

Y por eso es que Shouto había terminado sintiendo lo que sentía.

―Quiero más ―dijo, congelando la mano de Bakugo para retenerlo junto a él, sin dar tiempo, ni a sí mismo ni al otro, de reaccionar. Su voz, apenas un susurro audible para Katsuki, se mantuvo firme mientras intentaba mirarlo y expresarle lo que sentía pero que no entendía bien―. Quiero más... de ti y de Midoriya. Quiero más de los dos.

Shouto sintió un enorme placer ante lo ocurriría a continuación: Katsuki se quedó sin gritos mientras un ligero rubor, apenas notable detrás de la capa de suciedad que envolvía su rostro, se instalaba en él. Sus labios temblaron y quiso alejarse sin lograrlo, porque por eso Shouto se había encargado de congelar sus manos.

De acuerdo. Perdería otros diez entrenamientos si eso significaba volver a ver la expresión de Katsuki una vez más.

«Ah» entendió Shouto al fin. No es que quisiera pasar de ser amigos a _mejores amigos. _Tampoco era que ellos ahora lo miraran menos y de repente sintiera que no le prestaban atención. Era algo más simple, quizá más obvio, pero jodidamente difícil de entender, sobre todo cuando no había sentido algo así por alguien y mucho menos por dos personas al mismo tiempo.

«Así que eso es todo. Me gustan. Ellos… me gustan.»

Más tarde pensaría que quizá debió deducir eso antes de terminar en la enfermería de Recovery Girl.

* * *

**Autora al habla:** Yo sólo quería ver a Shouto deduciendo cosas en las peores situaciones posibles, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ya, en serio. No lo aclaré el primer capítulo, pero las viñetas girarán alrededor de la misma historia, pero desde diferentes momentos cronológicos. Es algo caótico, porque Gryffindor, pero espero puedan pasar por alto estos detalles y disfruten de la historia. De verdad que sí.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por agregar esta pequeña historia a sus favoritos!**

**¡Y más gracias a Hitzuji y a Sigel por sus hermosos reviews!**


	3. El miedo a lastimarlos

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra:** Equipo.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**III**

**El miedo a lastimarlos**

De acuerdo. Tal vez (sólo tal vez) Bakugo Katsuki no sabía trabajar en equipo demasiado bien.

Le gustaba ordenar y que los demás lo obedecieran porque, de hecho, era bueno en lo que hacía y buscaba todos los caminos posibles para llegar a la victoria. Sabía controlar sus miedos y no se detenía cuando enfrentaba a un enemigo jodidamente difícil, inclusive si su estilo de lucha fuera terriblemente agresivo y en algunos casos, inadecuado. No era ni sería el tipo de héroe que se moderaba ante una situación compleja, pero tenía que entender que en muchas ocasiones, la ayuda de los demás también era importante y hasta vital para resolver un problema.

Yuei le enseñó eso a punta de golpes. No literalmente, pero Katsuki era el tipo de personas que aprendían las cosas hasta que la cagaban y alguien se encargaba de señalarlo. Los incidentes, los entrenamientos, las idioteces y las que no lo eran, así como la convivencia diaria con muchos extras lo obligaron a mirar más allá de su nariz por primera vez. Y sí, de acuerdo, tal vez fue una patada en las bolas aprender la lección.

Pero la aprendió.

Más o menos.

Existían cosas en su personalidad que todavía eran difíciles de tratar.

―Bakugo.

Pero estaba trabajando en ellas.

―¡TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA!

Sí era algo. Pero no quería admitirlo frente a Todoroki, sobre todo cuando a éste le bastaba una mirada para hacerle entender que no tenía la razón en algo. En serio, ¿cómo lograba eso? Las personas a su alrededor preferían renunciar antes que intentar darle la razón a algunos sus caóticos pensamientos, pero Shouto no era así. Era inmune a sus gritos y Katsuki estaba seguro de que ni siquiera le entendía a la mayor parte de los insultos que salían de su boca. Además, quién sabe cómo, terminaba deduciendo cosas extrañas. Muy extrañas. Cosas que Katsuki nunca decía pero que Shouto estaba seguro de que eso significaban.

No le gustaba eso.

―Está preocupado.

―¡No tiene por qué!

―Vamos, muestrame. Yo también lo vi.

Sentado como estaba, Katsuki cruzó los brazos mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado porque, por supuesto, ésa era la reacción más madura de su repertorio. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. A cada segundo que pasaba, con la mirada de Todoroki puesta sobre él, recordaba una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado y cómo, otra vez, la había cagado.

―No es tu culpa, Bakugo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Shouto entendiendo sus silencios, su enfado y su orgullo. Shouto mirándolo de manera diferente que Izuku, pero por alguna razón llegando al misma deducción que él. No entendía. _No los entendía. _No sabía cómo ambos habían conseguido metérsele bajo la piel.

―Está herido ―dijo al fin, sintiendo cómo las palabras se le acumuluaban en la garganta y salían en escuetas oraciones mal elaboradas. No era bueno expresándose de esa manera y mucho menos cuando alguien más había sido lastimado por sus reacciones desproporcionadas―. ¡No es grave, lo sé, pero aun así, está herido por mi…!

―Si no intervenías ―interrumpió Shouto, buscando el brazo lastimado que Katsuki se había encargado de esconder muy bien― Midoriya hubiera sido herido de gravedad. Todos cometimos errores, Bakugo. Si de verdad quieres asumir responsabilidades, divídelas entre los tres.

No es que aquellas palabras hubieran sido las más reconfortantes, porque Shouto tenía igual o menos habilidad emocional que Katsuki, pero aun así, por unos segundos, entendió a qué se refería. Enfrentarse a un villano, especialmente cuando seguían siendo estudiantes a cargo de Endeavor, implicaba trabajar en equipo y dividir tanto las cosas buenas como las malas.

Ese día les habían tocado las cosas malas.

Regresó la mirada hacia Shouto, quien por fin había logrado sostener su brazo y lo examinaba: la piel estaba enrojecida por el uso excesivo de su quirk. Despacio, con su mano fría, Todoroki recorrió la parte lastimada una y otra vez. No era precisamente algo que necesitara más allá de una pomada y un buen descanso, pero ambos sabían que eso le ayudaría, aunque ninguno dijera algo respecto.

―Trabajar en equipo es una mierda.

Porque trabajar en equipo implicaba depender de alguien más. Significaba preocuparse, cuidar de otros además de su propio trasero. Si Katsuki trabajaba en equipo, como se supone que hacía en las pasantías con Endeavor, significaba que ya no se trataba sólo de él, sino también de Izuku y de Shouto.

―No lo es.

No es que lo odiara.

Era que le aterraba que por unos de sus errores, ellos se lastimaran.

Tal y como había sucedido.

―¿Kacchan? ¿Todoroki-kun?

Los ligeros toques en la puerta, así como la voz que los llamaba, les impidió continuar la conversación. Katsuki se tensó, pero eso no evitó que Shouto se levantara y abriera, dándole el paso a Izuku, quien de inmediato los miró, buscando que estuvieran bien. Tenía su mirada llena de preocupación y no parecía importarle su estado (que tampoco era grave, sólo algunos feos hematomas que tardarían algunos días en irse y uno que otro corte), ni que hubiera sido regañado. Al parecer, en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era saber cómo estaban ellos dos.

En serio, ¿qué diablos le ocurría a ese chico?

―¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?

Tenía la prueba frente a sus ojos y aún así quería escucharlo de sus labios. De verdad, había días en los que Katsuki no entendía a Izuku. ¡Debería preocuparse una vez por sí mismo, carajo!

―Estamos bien. Ileso ―contestó Shouto y a Katsuki no le gustó cómo giró para verlo y señalarlo―. Él tiene una herida leve, pero estará bien. Le ayudé.

Los ojos de Izuku se humedecieron. Maldita sea, iba a llorar. Y él en verdad no quería verlo llorar.

―¡Kacchan, lo siento! ―Sí, estaba llorando. Había caminado hasta quedar enfrente de donde él estaba sentado y al levantar la vista, Katsuki podía ver sus enormes lágrimas―. ¡No debí actuar así, pero cuando ese villano te atacó de esa manera, no pude evitarlo! ¡Fue malo porque ya habías dicho algo, pero me asusté y Todoroki-kun estaba siendo acorralado! ¡Yo sólo quería…!

Katsuki normalmente hubiera gritado. Pero no esa noche, no en ese momento, cuando todos se sentían como una mierda por no haber sido lo suficientemente buenos. Los villanos no habían escapado, ningún civil había sido herido y todo fue correctamente solucionado. Se sentían estúpidos porque sus errores como equipo habían hecho que se lastimaran entre ellos. Errores como esos, en situaciones más graves, costaban la vida de los héroes.

Maldita sea. Pudo ser la vida de Izuku o de Shouto.

Katsuki recargó su frente en el pecho de Izuku, sintiendo cómo la sorpresa del contacto había logrado callarlo. Luego, sus brazos lo rodearon. Cuidadoso, aterrado, porque ahí estaba Izuku y no quería lastimarlo más. Instantes después, sintió cómo Shouto se acercaba y rodeaba a Izuku por la espalda de tal modo que sus manos también tocaban el cabello de Katsuki.

Ahí estaban.

Sintiendo que estaban vivos.

―No llores ―pidió en un susurro―. Estamos bien.

De acuerdo. Katsuki en verdad podía ser una mierda cuando de trabajar en equipo se trataba. Pero la escuela, los extras, los entrenamientos y las pasantías le enseñaron a hacerlo. Era importante y de eso podría depender un día una vida. Pero sobre todo, compartiendo su sueño con Izuku y Shouto, Katsuki quiso hacerlo no por sí mismo, sino por ellos.

Porque si estaban juntos, como un equipo, lo último que quería era que ellos fueran lastimados.

* * *

**Autora al habla:** En mi mente, esto iba a ser de manera diferente, jajaajajaja ¡De verdad de la buena!. Pero entonces sólo pensé en Kacchan siendo ese bollo enojón y sentimental y me dejé llevar. JAJAJAJAJA. Disculpen la ñoñez, pero ¡ey! Aquí estamos. Son libres de arrojarme tomates xD

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por agregar esta pequeña historia a sus favoritos!**

**¡Y más gracias a Veel Caed y a Nea Poulain por sus hermosos reviews!**


	4. Aquello para lo que no se preparó

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Prácticas.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**IV**

**Aquello para lo que no se preparó**

Le hacía falta mucha, mucha experiencia, en cuestión de habilidades sociales.

Bien, en realidad a todos les hacía falta, eso era evidente, pero de alguna manera Shouto siempre acababa pensando que de los tres, él era el más torpe y el que más vacilaba; aquel que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Quizás era porque Katsuki explotaba demasiado ante cualquier cosa o tal vez porque las emociones de Izuku eran tan obvias que jamás sería un buen mentiroso, pero lo cierto era que Shouto nunca antes se había visto atrapado en medio de un problema como aquel.

O quizá sí, pero no le había importado lo suficiente como para hacer algo respecto.

Ahora le importaba. Ahora quería dar un poco más de sí mismo a ellos.

Aun así, con todas las incómodas situaciones que traía consigo su falta de experiencia emocional, aquel era una sentimiento novedoso, sobre todo porque su padre, además de arruinar todo a su alrededor, también se había encargado de preparar a Shouto para mil escenarios distintos como héroe. Después de todo, durante muchos años, Endeavor lo había hecho entrenar sin descanso. Lo había alejado de su familia, dispuesto a darle un futuro en el que nadie había consultado su opinión. Shouto ni siquiera tuvo que demostrar sus habilidades: un esfuerzo mínimo junto con una recomendación firmada por su padre bastaron para entrar al curso más solicitado de la escuela más prestigiosa del país.

Sin embargo, ser un gran héroe no necesariamente te convertía en una buena persona.

Shouto tenía el ejemplo perfecto de ello en casa.

―Relájate, maldita sea.

Sí. Endeavor había trazado un camino y había entrenado a Shouto para ello.

Pero existían cosas para las que un héroe nunca estaba listo.

―Kacchan, eso no ayuda mucho.  
―¡Necesita hacerlo!

―Está bien, tiene razón.

―¡Claro que la tengo!

Katsuki lanzó una especie de bufido mientras Shouto estiraba una vez más su mano hacia la mejilla de Izuku, quien instintivamente cerró los ojos, permitiendo el contacto.

―Está fría ―dijo Izuku, soltando una dulce risa y logrando que Katsuki entornara los ojos desde su posición ante la obviedad de su frase. Los tres estaban en la misma cama, en los dormitorios que Endeavor les había proporcionado dentro su agencia. Para los fines de semana. Para los días donde el patrullaje incluía altas horas de la noche y mucha oscuridad en las calles.

En ese momento eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Shouto sabía que los tres deberían estar descansado y de preferencia, cada uno en su propia cama, para asegurarse de dormir como debían, porque por eso se las habían dado. Después de todo, su padre no los perdonaría a la mañana siguiente si los viera bostezando. De hecho, si Endeavor alcanzaba a escucharlos quejándose, probablemente los haría trabajar el doble.

Sí, lo sabía. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

―¿Todoroki-kun?

Shouto apretó los labios. Estaba recostado en la cama e Izuku encima de él parecía encontrar muy interesante utilizarlo de almohada térmica. Katsuki, acostado boca arriba, también al lado de ellos, había estirado un brazo para que Shouto pudiera apoyar su cabeza en él. Ambos silenciosamente habían decidido atraparlo de esa manera desde que un rato atrás, cuando regresaban a la agencia, Izuku lo había abrazado y Shouto, sorprendiendo por la inesperada muestra de afecto, se había quedado paralizado, tensandose completamente.

No estaba acostumbrado.

Nadie, y mucho menos Endeavor, lo había preparado para ello.

Su padre lo único que había hecho era enseñarle a defenderse.

―Lo… lo siento, Todoroki-kun ―Había dicho Izuku, alejándose de inmediato al notar su incomodidad. Nervioso y al parecer preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer, había desviado la mirada en un intento de ocultar sus ojos húmedos. Aquel gesto había apretado el corazón de Shouto, pero su desesperación por querer arreglarlo ahogó toda coherencia en sus pensamientos.

Katsuki fue el que tuvo que salvarlos.

―¡Maldita sea, idiotas! ―gruñó, porque a Bakugo le encantaba gruñir por todo. De alguna forma, con todo el caos y la noche, había conseguido empujarlos hasta acercarlos a él. De un extraño modo, había conseguido que los tres terminaran sobre esa cama, tocándose lentamente.

Conociéndose poco a poco.

―No fue tu culpa ―murmuró Shouto al fin, moviendo su mano para hundir sus dedos en el esponjoso cabello de Midoriya, quien le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña―. Me sorprendió, eso es todo.

―Entiendo. ―Izuku asintió, pero Shouto supo que le hacían falta palabras. Quería decirles todo, quería que lo comprendieran para que eso que apenas estaba empezando, no se fuera a la deriva.

―No dejes de abrazarlo, nerd ―dijo entonces Katsuki, girando sobre la cama para quedar de lado y mirarlos mejor. Lucía serio, pero al parecer había entendido de inmediato la situación, porque dejó caer bruscamente su brazo sobre la espalda de Midoriya y se apretó más contra ellos―. Hizo lo de antes porque no está acostumbrado y tú eres demasiado para él. Idiotas.

Shouto estaba convencido que Izuku era demasiado para Katsuki también, pero no le gustaba decirlo.

―Practica ―continuó Katsuki con ese tono mandón mientras sonreía de lado, al parecer bastante divertido con la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele―. Demonios, ¿no estamos aquí para eso?

―Kacchan, no creo que las _prácticas_ para ser pro se relacionen con…

No alcanzó a escuchar el término de aquel razonamiento. Katsuki había sujetado la nuca de Izuku para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo. Impaciente, atrevido, intenso; como todo en su persona, así eran sus besos. Verlos besándose frente a él, sin duda era estimulante. Cuando finalmente se alejaron, las mejillas de Midoriya estaban totalmente rojas y la sonrisa arrogante de Bakugo era más amplia. Luego fue el turno de Shouto y sus labios respondieron torpe, pero intensamente. Instantes después, Izuku reclamó su boca de manera más suave y dulce. Así eran ellos: uno era picante y el otro muy dulce. Cuando uno no entendía, el otro explicaba.

Ambos se habían encargado de cuidarlo y enamorarlo.

―Practica ―susurró la voz de Bakugo en su oído, con sus labios acariciando descaradamente el lóbulo mientras la boca de Midoriya se derretía sobre la suya―. Practica, una y otra vez, hasta que logres dominarlo.

La tímida mano de Shouto se levantó y con una valentía que no sabía de dónde había sacado, rodeó el cuerpo de Midoriya, quien al sentir el contacto, se sorprendió, pero Shouto no le permitió más. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso y dejándose llevar por las palabras que Katsuki no dejaba de murmurar en su oído.

Después de todo, para eso estaban ahí, ¿verdad?

Para practicar, una y otra vez, hasta alcanzar su camino.

* * *

**Autora al habla:  
**…

¿Quería que se besaran? JAJAJAJAJAJA.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus favoritos!

¡Más gracias y achuchón enorme a **Itzelloveless** por sus hermosos reviews!

Cuídense mucho, laven sus manitas, estornuden en el codo, quedense en casita leyendo fics, tomen awa y disfruten de la OT3. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Sólo tal vez

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Celos.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**V**

**Sólo tal vez**

Había mucho silencio.

Bien, por supuesto que tendría que haberlo. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y la personas medianamente normales, aquellas con una vida cotidiana y establecida, estaban dormidas en ese momento; los trabajadores con turnos decentes habían llegado a casa hacía mucho tiempo, permitiéndose cenar y ver la televisión con su familia. Y eso, por supuesto, era bueno. No le molestaba. El que tantas personas pudieran hacer su rutina diaria sin ningún altercado en ella era el trabajo de un héroe profesional. Era una de las muchas cosas que él buscaba: una sociedad tranquila, donde todos pudieran vivir en paz.

Un mundo donde la gente pudiera sonreír con tranquilidad.

Izuku realmente estaba esforzándose por ello. Peleando, salvando y ayudando para llegar a esa meta. Así que no, el silencio en las calles durante la madrugada no era algo que le molestaba, sino más bien, una cosa que lo hacía pensar en el pasado y mirar atrás. Cuando caminaba en noches como ésas, patrullando con las luces de las casas apagadas y acompañado únicamente por las lámparas, a veces se preguntaba qué habría de su vida si All Might no lo hubiera escogido.

En ocasiones se detenía frente a un edificio lleno de oficinas y miraba las enormes ventanas, imaginándose a sí mismo sentado entre la pared y una computadora mientras escribía el reporte del día sobre el héroe más destacado. O quizás haciendo cuentas o escribiendo algunos reportes. Tal vez mirando desde su lado de la oficina cómo Kacchan y Shouto habían asegurado un nuevo día. Envidiándolos. Sintiendo celos sobre su vida.

―¡¿Deku?! ¡Deku! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Hay una emergencia! ¡Te necesito ahí!

Sin embargo, eran pocas las noches y aún menos los momentos en los que podía imaginar algo así. Ese tipo de pensamientos muy de vez en cuando aparecían, haciendo un molesto zumbido cerca de su oído, repitiéndole una y otra vez que en una suerte de destino el más grande de los héroes había decidido mirarlo y guiarlo. Que en el afortunado camino que había tomado, logró reencontrarse con Kacchan justo cuando Shouto había llegado a su lado.

―¡DEKU!

A Izuku le gustaban las noches silenciosas porque, tras un tiempo como héroe, había aprendido que eran menos frecuentes de lo que la gente pensaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, el silencio también le preocupaba. Siempre ocurría algo en la noche, algo que a veces no se veía; los afortunados podían pedir ayuda a gritos. Ésas eran las noches ruidosas, donde se podían escuchar ambulancias y las patrullas cruzando las calles; donde podían ver a los héroes reuniéndose para salvar a alguien.

Pero las noches silenciosas traían consigo dos cosas: paz e inquietud. La primera, porque tal vez el mundo en verdad era un lugar mejor. La segunda, porque siempre habían cosas que se planeaban en el más absoluto de los silencio y eran descubiertas demasiado tarde por los héroes.

Era casi como un incómodo balance.

―¡AYUDA! ¡DEKU-SAN, AYUDA!

Aquella fue una madrugada silenciosa que terminó pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

La puerta del departamento apenas hizo un distante _click_ cuando Izuku entró, anunciando su regreso. En su rostro, unas profundas ojeras decían que había cubierto turnos nocturnos toda la semana. Estaba lleno de hollín y su ropa olía fuertemente a humo. Podía haberse duchado en la agencia y quedado a dormir en ella hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía.

No quería dormir solo.

No esa noche.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada. No se molestó en encender las luces: su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia la habitación. Sus pisadas lentas, cansadas y silenciosas vacilaron por un momento. Tal vez en verdad debería bañarse. Se sentiría mejor después de eso. Tal vez debería permitirse relajarse por un momento bajo el agua y olvidarlo todo.

Tal vez.

Sólo tal vez.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, sus planes se fueron por la borda. Allí, en la cama que los tres compartían, estaban Kacchan y Shouto, sumidos en un profundo descanso. Estaban en primavera, así que Kacchan, a quien no le molestaban las fuertes temperaturas, tendía a acostarse del lado izquierdo de Shouto para que Izuku aprovechara el derecho y no muriera de calor. Las sábanas estaban en el suelo y de alguna manera habían peleado entre sueños por las almohadas a pesar de que probablemente, al despertar, se encontrarían uno encima del otro.

Izuku sonrió. Se desvistió lentamente y sin importale nada más, se subió gateando hasta la cama, buscando un lugar en medio de ellos dos. No importaba si esa noche moría de calor. De hecho, tal vez quería asfixiarse entre los dos.

Shouto fue el primero en despertar. Era inevitable, claro. Los tres eran héroes profesionales e incluso durante sus horas su descanso debían estar atentos. Pero no esa mañana, no cuando pronto amanecería. Izuku no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos y buscó con sus brazos el calor en el cuerpo de Shouto, quien al sentir el fuerte movimiento, besó el cabello verde que aún olía a humo. Instantes después, el tibio cuerpo de Kacchan y su suave aroma se apretaron contra su espalda, rodeando a ambos con sus brazos. Izuku entrelazó sus piernas con las del Katsuki y se relajó porque sabía que esa mañana ni Shouto ni Kacchan lo soltarían.

Esa mañana, con las persianas cerradas para impedir el paso del sol y el ruido de una ciudad que había dormido tranquila, Izuku recibiría caricias suaves, besos en su cuello y consuelo en la piel de aquellos a los que quería, porque había prometido ser el héroe número uno y a veces esa promesa dolía demasiado. Cerraría los ojos, acompasaría su respiración y buscaría dormir porque la madrugada ya estaba finalizando y había llegado a casa.

Porque ellos lo estaban esperando.

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, Izuku pensaba en su pasado, en cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se preguntaba si sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, en verdad habría sentido celos de la vida de un héroe, si de niño realmente había comprendido lo que significaba ser un profesional.

Pero entonces descubría a Shouto besando su frente y a Kacchan gruñendo bajito para que dejara de pensar tanto y se dedicara a dormir. Ambos lo apretarían para que supiera que no tenía nada de que preocuparse porque ellos iban a estar ahí para protegerlo de la madrugada y de los primeros rayos de la mañana. Dándole paz y no intranquilidad.

Ninguno lo decía.

Izuku simplemente lo sabía.

Y era en ese momento cuando se dejaba llevar por el cansancio, cuando dormía y se prometía a sí mismo que al día siguiente sería mejor.

Un héroe mejor.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Este capítulo ha sido escrito exclusivamente durante horas en la madrugada, así que está descaradamente influenciado por el silencio de esas horas. No pueden culparme de nada, uno no razona bien en la madrugada. LOL.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, por sus favoritos!**

¡Un abrazo enorme a **Veel Caed** por su hermoso review y sus ánimos ;A;!

Lo saben, cuídense mucho y no salgan si no es necesario. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. No hay botones suficientes

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Amor.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**VI**

**No hay botones suficientes**

Probablemente Katsuki jamás en su vida lo admitirá, pero Izuku le roba el aliento. Desde mucho antes. Tal vez desde siempre. De una y mil formas, inclusive si la mayoría de las veces eso consigue irritarlo, porque no hay manera de entender a alguien como Deku. Sin embargo, también existen momentos como este: instantes en los que la mirada de Izuku la que intenta descifrarlo y su sonrisa, siempre amplia y sincera, consigue ocultar el abundante rojo de sus mejillas.

Hay momentos, segundos exactos como ése, en los que las flores de cerezo anuncian las primeras semanas de la primavera y el fin de su vida como estudiantes. Un día más, se dice, y todo habrá concluído. Una noche más y dejarán de compartir dormitorios. Una última riña, el último entrenamiento.

Los últimos pétalos de cerezo cayendo del cielo.

―¿Qué? ―La pregunta le salió tosca, más bien descuidada. No esperaba que Izuku, al terminar el último entrenamiento y dirigirse a la escuela, los abordaría de esa manera.

Si era posible (lo fue), Izuku se sonroja todavía más. Katsuki puede verlo. Su nerviosismo. Su mirada que va de un lado a otro, porque no quiere mirar a ninguno de los dos. Ni a Shouto ni a él, pero aun así continúa hablando, porque se le da muy bien eso. Decir demasiado, repetir palabras, explicar razones de por qué le ganan los nervios. Tropezar consigo mismo, porque la timidez le gana la pelea a pesar de cuánto está luchando.

Maldita sea, está tan adorable que Katsuki siente cómo se le contagian los nervios también.

―Elsegundobotóneselquequería ―repite demasiado rápido, pero aun así alcanza a escucharlo. Cómo no, tiene toda una vida de entrenamiento en ello―. Quería el de ustedes. ―Traga saliva y cambia su peso de un lado a otro―. El de ambos. ―Aprieta sus manos y el sonrojo ahora alcanza hasta sus orejas―. Pero… ¡Pero yo sé que el uniforme no está hecho para esto! Así que, no importa demasiado, sólo quería que lo supieran, porque yo pensé que ahora que no nos veríamos tan seguido, yo podría…

Sigue hablando. Explica un montón de razones, pero Katsuki no le presta demasiada atención. Más bien, se concentra en mirar de soslayo a Shouto, que parece el más confundido de los tres y tiene esa expresión idiota suya de que se le escapa lo más básico del universo. Katsuki sabe por qué. ¿Shouto entenderá lo que Izuku les está pidiendo? Maldita sea, seguro que sí. No tenía ninguna duda de que más que una chica, antes de entrar a Yuei, se había acercado a Shouto, pidiéndole lo mismo que ahora Izuku les pedía a ellos.

El segundo botón de un uniforme que no estaba diseñado para ello, porque no estaban a la altura del pecho.

_«¿Sabes por qué es el segundo botón el que se pide, Bakugo? Porque es el que está más cerca del corazón._»

Maldito cursi sentimental.

Katsuki no quería soltar ni a Izuku ni a Shouto nunca. Quería que se murieran entre sus brazos.

―¡Y sólo quería decirles eso! ¡No puedo obtener su segundo botón, pero me basta con decirles!

Ciertamente, pudo escoger un momento mejor. No cuando terminaban su último entrenamiento. Podría haber sido un maldito cliché y pedirles el segundo botón, justo cuando terminaba la ceremonia, con su reconocimiento en manos (no, nadie en la vida le haría explicar por qué sabía eso), pero no. Lo hacía ahí, cuando ni siquiera estaban portando su uniforme, sino su traje de héroes. Cuando estaban sucios y cansados.

A Izuku le encantaba hacerlo todo de esa manera.

De la manera que Katsuki más detestaba: robándole el aliento.

―¡Me siento mucho mejor ahora!

Eso es evidente. Tiene esa enorme sonrisa que cada tanto le causa escalofríos. Todavía conserva su sonrojo, pero por fin se digna a mirarlos. Y las piezas en la cabeza de Shouto al parecer finalmente han encajado, porque su expresión, para alguien que no demuestra nada, es toda una revelación.

Por favor, por favor, que alguien le diga que Katsuki no pone esa cara también.

―Izuku.

―¡Nerd!

¿Izuku algún día se dará cuenta de lo que causan sus acciones? ¿De toda las estupideces que los obliga a hacer por el simple hecho de balbucear sin sentido sobre botones cerca del corazón? En serio. En serio. ¡Izuku debería darse cuenta! De que ellos, claro que no, no lo dejarían ir como si nada. De que ambos ahora sujetaban a Izuku, cada uno de un brazo, porque simplemente no puedes confesar algo como eso y huir como si nada.

Incluso si ambos fueran lo suficiente idiotas para no saber qué hacer, porque sus cuerpos se movieron solos.

―¿Sucede algo?

Maldito Izuku. Dejando desastres tras de sí sin siquiera notarlo.

―¡NO NECESITAMOS EL JODIDO UNIFORME!

―¿Eh? ¿Kacchan? ¿Qué?

―¡NO LO NECESITAMOS! ―Porque, claro, nadie había escuchado su enorme grito―. ¡SI TANTO QUIERES ALGO COMO ESO, TE LO DARÉ!

Shouto e Izuku lo miraban. El primero con curiosidad. El segundo, entusiasmado. Demasiado emocionado.

¿Por qué hacen que los quiera tanto? ¡No los soporta!

Katsuki ni siquiera lo piensa. Simplemente lleva una mano a la altura de su pecho y siente los botones que están ahí porque al diseñador de su traje le dio la gana. Entonces, sujetando el de abajo, lo arranca. Es grande y oscuro. Está muy lejos de ser el pequeño y discreto botón de un típico uniforme escolar.

―TEN. ―Y no es romántico. No es el escenario. Pero puede ver que para Izuku lo es, porque cuando le lanza el botón, lo atrapa y se sonroja demasiado. Casi puede verlo explotando de felicidad. Entonces, ambos miran a Shouto, quien en ese momento está llevando una mano hacia la tela de su cuello, allí, donde hay tres líneas que ahora Katsuki entiende son de metal.

Le toma unos segundos congelarlo y después arrancarlo. Un crimen contra los trajes de héroes y sus diseñadores que lo hacen esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. Carajo, harían lo que fuera por ese tonto de pelo verde desastroso.

Shouto mira la pequeña línea de metal que hay en su mano y se acerca a Izuku, dándoselo mientras une sus frentes y le sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa amable, dulce y pequeña. Es una de las sonrisas favoritas de Katsuki, aunque jamás lo diga.

―No es lo que querías, pero…

Izuku va a llorar y va a tener una sonrisa enorme mientras berrea.

Ya ni siquiera tenía que sorprenderse.

―Es perfecto. Gracias.

Pero en algo tiene razón Izuku. No son estudiantes cotidianos, quizá por eso el uniforme está diseñado así. Cualquiera en el país podría reconocer el uniforme de Yuei. No está hecho para flores de cerezo y últimas confesiones. No está hecho para botones cerca del pecho.

Pero sus trajes de héroes si están hechos para dar lo mejor de sí a los demás.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

―¿Lo reconoce?

Hay ruido. Hay gritos, ambulancias, caos y miedo. Hay héroes, víctimas y villanos. Y en medio de todo eso, hay un pañuelo blanco enfrente de sus ojos, en donde luce una cadena de acero inoxidable, donde cuelgan dos objetos: un botón y una pequeña barra de metal.

La persona que le pregunta (Katsuki no sabe quién mierda es) vuelve a insistir.

―¿Sabe si es suyo? ¿De Deku?

Lo es.

Pero Izuku no está y no lo trae en su cuello.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Un ENORME, GRANDOTE agradecimiento a **Nea Poulain **porque ayudó a que este capítulo no fuera un desastre absoluto porque yo y el dominio de los tiempos nos llevamos mal, JAJAJA. En serio, Nea, muchas gracias por darte un espacio para apoyarme con esto. Eres genial y malvada. Si alguien no ha leído sus fic del fandom, deben ir a leerla. En serio.

¡Y disculpen un poco por el caótico final de este capítulo a una historia ya por sí caótica! Pero tiene sentido... o al menos en mi mente lo tiene. Más o menos. Espero. LOL.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus favoritos!**

**¡Muchas gracias a Itzelloveless por sus hermosos reviews!**

¡Excelente semana, cuídense mucho, laven sus manitas, os quiero!


	7. Lo encontraremos

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Abrazo.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**VII**

**Lo encontraremos**

Katsuki reconoció el apresurado andar de Shouto mucho antes de que éste estuviera a su lado. Lucía agitado, como si hubiera atravesado media ciudad corriendo sólo para encontrarlo. Bajo otras circunstancias, quizá Bakugo habría gruñido por su presencia aún si en realidad ni siquiera tenía de qué sorprenderse: cuando las cosas se salían de control y el caos se apoderaba de todo, a esa sociedad, cuyo gobierno insistía en que estaba saturada de héroes, de pronto le hacía falta ayuda; nunca habían las manos suficiente para salvarlos a todos y atender una emergencia al mismo tiempo. De pronto las agencias se hacían pequeñas y los daños demasiado grandes como para ser sostenidos por una sola persona. Y eso sólo significaba que al final del día, el recuento de quienes murieron no excluiría a nadie: ni a villanos, ni ciudadanos y mucho menos a los héroes.

Días como esos los forzaban a recordar que todos eran humanos.

Incluyendo a Deku.

―Katsuki.

Shouto sujetó su hombro, animándolo a centrarse y a prestarle atención a sus palabras. A su alrededor había demasiadas cosas que hacer: edificios a punto de colapsar, incendios que aún no habían sido sofocados, susurros que pedían ayuda, héroes que apoyaban mientras esperaban a los servicios de emergencias, villanos que debían ser rastreados y Katsuki, como pocas veces en su vida, callado y paralizado con una estúpida y cursi cadena escondida en una de sus manos, mientras Shouto lo miraba sin comprender qué le estaba pasando, pero buscando en su ojos una razón a su comportamiento antes de que tuviera que irse, porque en ese momento cualquier clase de ayuda era bienvenida.

Katsuki se forzó a recordar que estaba en medio de una emergencia. Había prioridades, porque así lo establecían los malditos protocolos. Había vidas que salvar mientras aún se pudiera, por lo que, indudablemente, Shuto no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Carajo, ni siquiera él lo sabía. Pero al menos nadie había detenido a Todoroki para preguntarle si era capaz de reconocer si un objeto le pertenecía a Deku, porque el estúpido héroe no aparecía por ningún maldito lado.

―¡Héroe Shouto! ―gritó alguien, una voz que a Katsuki se le hacía vagamente familiar, aunque no sabía por qué―. ¿Podría venir un momento?

Aquel llamado obligó a Todorki a soltarlo, aunque aún con aquel rastro de preocupación reflejándose en su mirada ante la extraña y casi espantosa inexpresividad de Bakugo, quien por un instante, al verlo alejarse, sintió una enorme rabia contra él, por su ingenuidad y su desconocimiento. Shouto caminaba sin saber que Izuku no aparecía y que alguien había encontrado una cadena en la que años atrás había colgado los dos objetos que ellos le habían dado poco antes de su graduación. Lo envidió porque en su ignorancia Shouto era capaz de continuar su trabajo sin que nada le perturbara, a pesar de que Katsuki jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasaba a los demás por su momentánea y muy estúpida parálisis.

Era un maldito héroe.

Se suponía que estaba listo para ese tipo de momentos.

Tenía que estar listo para el día en el que uno de los tres no diera señales de vida.

―¡Shouto! ―gritó Katsuki de una forma que no le gustó nada pero no pudo detener, porque en ese momento no estaba llamado al héroe, sino a su novio; algo que únicamente solía permitirse en la intimidad. Y el otro debió entenderlo, porque al voltear sus dudas se habían transformado en preocupación y su apariencia de héroe, forjada con tanto esfuerzo, ahora mostraba al ser humano común. Bakugo frunció su ceño, odiándose por ser la persona que lastimaría a Shouto al hacerle saber lo que ya le habían dicho a él, en el peor momento posible: Deku había desaparecido―. ¡No está!

Luego estiró su brazo y abrió su puño. La cadena que le pertenecía a Deku se deslizó entre sus dedos, mostrándose en su totalidad. Tanto el botón que había pertenecido al traje de Katsuki así como la barra de metal que era parte del traje de Shouto, pendían de un lado otro, colgando sucios y ligeramente quemados.

No hacían falta más explicaciones porque al igual que él, Shouto sabía que Izuku jamás se quitaba esa cadena.

―No está ―repitió con la voz un poco más ronca, observando el reconocimiento en la mirada de Shouto, seguido de la dolorosa comprensión ante lo que estaba diciéndole sin palabras, porque pronunciarlas haría que todo fuese demasiado real y por lo tanto, doloroso―. Esto es todo lo que… encontraron.

Katsuki maldijo por lo bajo, detestando cada jodido segundo que pasaba con esa estúpida cadena en su mano, porque podía quemarla y hacerla cenizas con tan sólo apretarla y no quería. Esa mierda era importante; esa ridícula cosa era tan valiosa para Deku que durante años la había traído colgando de su cuello, siempre debajo de su traje de héroe porque, repetía una y otra vez cada estúpida mañana mientras se la colocaba frente al espejo, esa era la manera en que la Katsuki y Shouto estaban siempre a su lado, cuidándolo.

Katsuki realmente no quería tenerla en sus manos.

Quería que estuviera donde le correspondía: en el cuello de Izuku.

No se percató del instante en el que Shouto regresó sobre sus pasos y se acercó a él. Sólo cuando una mano fría rodeó su cuello, moviéndolo con suavidad hacia su hombro, fue cuando Katsuki entendió lo absurdo del escenario: él, aterrado por un tonta cadena en medio del caos, Shouto sujetándolo y rodeándolo con sus brazos, acercándolo a la calidez de su cuerpo. Los corazones de ambos latiendo desbocados, no por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no por lo que enfrentarían en los próximos minutos cuando el mundo recobrara el sentido, sino por la inminente realidad a la habrían de sobreponerse si querían hacer algo al respecto.

Si querían descubrir que aquello no era otra cosa más que es un estúpido error.

Katsuki no era ni sería nunca del tipo de persona que se detenía, así como tampoco era un héroe que necesitaba un empujón de otros para avanzar. Su jodido orgullo lo había levantado y su arrogancia lo había mantenido caminando cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido. No se rompía fácilmente y ciertamente tampoco era de los que se rendían.

Pero en ese momento sintió como si todo se hubiera destruido y él era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

―Lo encontraremos, Katsuki ―murmuró Shouto muy cerca de su oído, apretándolo contra él y logrando de algún modo que su voz sonara confiada de lo que decía. El mismo Shouto que años atrás le incomodaba ser tocado, ahora estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo cuando Katsuki menos lo decía, pero más lo necesitaba―. Te lo prometo. Y cuando veamos a Izuku de nuevo, podrás devolverle la cadena. Podrás ahorcarlo con ella, si quieres.

Bakugo resopló y apretó sus puños, sintiendo una leve explosión entre sus dedos. Era una promesa vacía, una que Shouto ni siquiera podía sostener. Pero Katsuki ya había aprendido que también necesitaba de alguien que le dijera esas palabras y le hiciera pensar que todo se solucionaría de alguna manera.

Levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba Shouto, una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, diciéndole que encontrarían a Izuku y podría gritarle todo lo que quisiera.

Katsuki eligió creerle.

Entonces, se fue el humano y regresó el héroe.

Era tiempo de salvar al mundo.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kacchan!**

¡Y porque te quiero, te hago pasar un mal rato! xD Ya te haré feliz después. Espero.

Este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace unos días, pero quería publicarlo hoy para decir lo de arriba, jajajajaja. Y AUNQUE no lo parezca por la cronología de la historia, sí tiene sentido. Hace unos capítulos se mencionaba la incomodidad y lo poco acostumbrado que estaba Shouto al contacto, y aquí (el "tiempo actual") es él quien ha logrado abrazar a Katsuki. ¿Ven? Así van de arriba a abajo los capítulos. LES JURO QUE TIENE SENTIDO, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**¡Muchas gracias a Veel Caed, Itzelloveless y Alison por sus ambles reviews! ;A; ****Son un sol conmigo, siempre.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un comentario para esta historia!**

**¡Cuídense mucho, laven sus manitas, no se toquen su carita y quedénse en casita!**

**¡Os quiero! ¡Excelente inicio de semana!**


	8. Lo que la lluvia esconde tras de sí

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Secretos.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**VIII**

**Lo que la lluvia esconde tras de sí**

Shouto no estaba escondiendo su relación con Izuku y Katsuki, al menos no intencionalmente y mucho menos de su padre, quien probablemente haría combustión espontánea si descubriera que su hijo había hecho más que sólo besarse con ellos en las habitaciones de su agencia. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta su día a día, no podía dejar de sorprenderle que Endeavor no lo hubiera notado, sobre todo porque ninguno se esforzaba demasiado en ser discreto.

No es como si estuvieran anunciándolo por toda la agencia, claro. Era simplemente que no lo ocultaban, porque en primer lugar no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo. Así que si alguien se daba cuenta y se acercaba a preguntar, Katsuki los mandaba a la mierda, Izuku se sonrojaba y comenzaba a balbucear un sin fin de cosas, y Shouto sólo murmuraba una afirmación, siendo ésta una respuesta más que suficiente, porque su relación no era una secreto.

Aunque no dejaba de ser curioso que casi nadie la hubiera notado.

Para desgracia de ellos (según Katsuki aunque Shouto no entendía por qué) Burnin' fue la primera en saberlo. No porque lo hubiera deducido hábilmente, demostrando así sus cualidades heroicas que la llevaron a trabajar en la mejor agencia del país, sino porque los atrapó besándose y con las manos en lugares poco adecuados dentro del ascensor, cuando se dirigían a la recepción.

A ver, no estaban tampoco en una situación exactamente inapropiada. Sólo se habían entusiasmado un poco con las caricias matutinas, olvidándose un rato del lugar en donde estaban. Aun así, cuando las puertas se abrieron y la mirada de Burnin' fue más que rápida que Izuku alejándose de ellos sonrojado, ella sonrió tanto, tan amplio y mostrando todos sus dientes, que Todoroki acabó pensando que Burnin' usaría el extintor que colgaba de su espalda ahí mismo porque en cualquier momento explotaría.

(Shouto aún no entendía por qué Katsuki se enojó tanto el día que le preguntó si Burnin' y él eran familiares.)

—¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí! —gritó ella con las manos en la cintura, entrando al ascensor e impidiéndoles la salida hasta que se cerraron las puertas y comenzaron a subir una vez más—. ¡Algunos chicos traviesos!

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Kacchan!

—¡¿Por qué debería callarme?! —continuó ella, riéndose e inclinándose hacia Katsuki. Nunca le había importado sus gritos sino que al contrario, se divertía escuchándolos—. ¡No era yo la que estaba jugueteando en el ascensor!

—No estábamos jugando —apuntó Shouto porque, por supuesto, no era eso lo que estaban haciendo. Ella los había visto después de todo, ¿no?—. Nos estábamos besando.

—¡Shouto! —chilló Izuku con ambas manos intentando vanamente cubrir el enorme sonrojo de su cara.

Bakugo le lanzó una mirada enojada mientras que Burnin', al darse cuenta de la seriedad de sus palabras, levantó una ceja y se carcajeó tan fuerte que competir contra los gritos de Katsuki era una tarea fácil, así que probablemente toda la agencia la escuchó, aunque acostumbrados como estaban a ella, seguro que nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

—¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA LO QUE HAGAMOS!

—¡Lo es mientras estén en esta agencia y hoy les toque patrullar conmigo! —Llegado a ese punto, Shouto no sabía quién explotaría primero: si Izuku con su sonrojo intenso, Katsuki con sus gritos o Burnin' con su inexplicable diversión ante todo eso. Como sea, no era una buena idea que eso ocurriera porque estaban en el último piso y la caída sin duda alguna sería muy dolorosa.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO QUIERO TRABAJAR CONTIGO!

—Hoy trabajaríamos con Endeavor —dijo de pronto Izuku, espiando a través de sus dedos—. No es normal en él cambiar los planes.

—¿El viejo hizo algo?

—¡ESTO ES UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO! —continuó replicando Katsuki mientras las puertas se abrían a medida que el ascensor bajaba piso tras piso y algunos de los trabajadores de Endeavor, al verlos, optaban por quedarse fuera y esperar otro porque nadie quería meterse en las ya famosas peleas de Burnin' con los pasantes.

—¡El héroe número uno tiene otros asuntos que atender además de criar a unos polluelos alborotados por las hormonas!

—¿Polluelos con hormonas?

—¡Burnin'!

—¡PARA CON ESA MIERDA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS!

—¡¿Qué?! —La ruidosa risa de Burnin' volvió explotar cuando el viaje del ascensor finalizó una vez más y esta vez salió, haciéndoles una seña con sus dedos para que la siguieran. Enseguida, giró su cabeza para verlos sin dejar de caminar hacia la parte más activa de la agencia—. ¿Quién se está burlando de ustedes?

Ella lució sincera cuando, por un instante, su sonrisa se suavizó y su mirada brilló.

Trabajar con Burnin' era cansado. Aunque eran raras las ocasiones en las que lo hacían, Shouto había pensado que estar con ella era más difícil que estar con su padre. Burnin' no era de pausa y teoría. No era explicación y ejemplos. Estar con Burnin' era como un paso más hacia delante para ser profesionales, porque mientras Endeavor señalaba y cubría sus fallas, Burnin' los lanzaba hacia el caos, esperando que resolvieran las cosas solos. No era malo. Era diferente porque estar con ella implicaba más libertad, pero también eso aumentaba la responsabilidad.

Trabajar con Burnin' significaba que un día próximo, tendrían que patrullar solos y los errores y aciertos que cometieran en ese momento, afectarían para siempre su futuro.

—Agh, maldita sea. —Las palabras de Burnin' llegaron a sus oídos justo después de que Katsuki dijera algo similar mientras miraba al cielo. Había comenzado a llover. Las frías gotas siempre habían alterado su humor debido a sus singularidades, y aunque a Shouto también podía afectarle, ciertamente no era al mismo nivel que Burnin' y Katsuki, quienes siempre tenían unas cuantas palabras que gritarle al cielo por interrumpir de esa manera su trabajo.

—Al menos empezó a llover en este momento —dijo Midoriya, sonriendo hacia ellos. Iban caminando de regreso a la agencia, luego de su patrulla—. Aunque sería problemático si llegaramos a resfriarnos justo en estos días, porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer entre las prácticas y la escuela, además, claro de todas las actividades pendientes a causa de…

—¡Siempre hablas demasiado! —interrumpió Burnin' con una risa malvada—. ¡Y no murmures alguna escena cursi con tus novios debajo de la lluvia para cuidar de tu salud, por favor!

—¡¿E-escena cursi?! —repitió Izuku escandalizado, como si aquella opción jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Aunque lo pensáramos, no creo que pudiéramos llevarlo a cabo en este momento, si consideramos que mi fuego no es muy útil y el hielo sólo empeoraría el frío, mientras que Kat…

—¡TE DIJE QUE PARES DE BURLARTE!

—¡Y yo te repito que no lo hago!

Entonces, Burnin' paró sus pasos y su mirada se centró en una joven pareja que caminaba bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo un paraguas bajo en el que apenas cabían. Ella sonrió suavemente y por un momento, todo el universo pareció ser sólo eso: ellos, como héroes, mirando a la anónima pareja que al otro lado de la acera e inconscientes del escrutinio, disfrutaban de la tarde lluviosa.

—Realmente no me estoy burlando —dijo ella con suavidad y luego levantó la vista al cielo nublado. La lluvia empapó su rostro y su pelo, normalmente brillante y lleno de vida, cayó apagado, pegándose a sus mejillas—. Escogieron el camino de los héroes y muchas veces eso puede ser difícil y muy solitario.

Se los decía a ellos, estaba claro. Pero para Shouto, era como si Burnin' estuviera demasiado lejos.

—Ustedes son afortunados —continuó—. No tienen la necesidad de guardar el secreto, por lo que deberían disfrutar de esas lindas tonterías —Resopló y una diminuta nube de vapor emergió de sus labios, antes de que sus sonrisa se borrara por completo de sus labios—. Al menos por ahora.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

Estaba lloviendo.

A Shouto no le gustaba la lluvia. Entorpecía los rescates, hacía más lento el traslado de los servicios de emergencia. Ahogaba los gritos y causaba confusiones. Escondía la catástrofe que seguía ahí, bajo un manto de falsa paz.

—Shouto, maldita sea, te resfriarás.

Pero también la lluvia traía consigo claridad, abrazos para soportar el frío, palabras un poco más sinceras y ayudaba a destapar los miedos.

—¿Fue… por nosotros? Todo esto, lo que Izuku está pasando, ¿fue por nosotros, Katsuki?

—No digas estupideces.

—Katsuki.

Bakugo le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. Años atrás jamás lo hubiera hecho, no cuando sus emociones eran un caos. Pero ahora sus palmas estaban mojadas, su cabello escurría, sus ojos reflejaban enojo y preocupación, y las gotas que caían del cielo y resbalaban por la piel de su rostro ocultaban las lágrimas.

A Katsuki tampoco le gustaba la lluvia.

—Escogimos ser fuertes, Shouto. Por los tres. No íbamos a esconder lo nuestro. Si antes no teníamos razones para hacerlo, ahora mucho menos. Izuku se pondría a llorar si te escuchara. Él es fuerte. ¡ES JODIDAMENTE FUERTE!

—¿Y nosotros?

Katsuki se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos, recargando su frente en la de Shouto.

—Carajo, Shouto, lo somos...tenemos que serlo.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Yo quería escribir de Burnin', porque hay que tener mucha personalidad para trabajar en la agencia de Endeavor y coordinar a estos tres. La escena final fue algo improvisada, así que dejaré este capítulo por aquí y me iré lentamente...

¡Muchas gracias a **Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy** e **Itzelloveless** por sus hermosos reviews!

¡Muchas gracias por leer y los favoritos!

**¡Excelente inicio de semana, os quiero!**


	9. No sin ustedes

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra:** Regalo.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**VIII**

**No sin ustedes**

Izuku encontró a Katsuki tendido en la cama, vestido con ligera ropa deportiva y con una consola de videojuegos entre sus manos, cuando esa tarde abrió la puerta de su habitación. No quiso interrumpirlo. Kacchan solía ponerse de mal humor si a causa de una mínima razón externa, perdía en lo que sea que estuviera jugando. Además, no solían tener mucho tiempo libre. Así que, decidido a imitarlo, Izuku se desvistió, buscando en el armario algo más cómodo que ponerse. Tampoco hacía falta preguntar dónde estaba Shouto. El sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha era la respuesta; al parecer, Shouto también acababa de llegar a casa.

—¿No te bañarás? —preguntó Katsuki sin apartar la vista de su juego. Izuki se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quitándose la ropa mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Me bañé en la agencia, tuve tiempo suficiente —contestó, cambiándose para luego girar y subirse a la cama—. Fue un buen día.

Izuku se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar al lado de Katsuki. Una vez más, decidió no interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera jugando. Simplemente se acomodó a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno, mientras sus dedos movían la ropa de Kacchan, subiéndole un poco la playera para poder tocar su piel.

En el cuarto de al lado, el agua dejó de correr. Los únicos sonidos que ahora se escuchaban provenían del juego de Katsuki y del mismo Katsuki, que estaba dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a todo aquel que estorbara en su misión para pasar al siguiente nivel. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus palabras, Izuku sabía que sus dedos tocándolo habían comenzado a distraerlo. Podía darse cuenta por sus gruñidos que, aunque malhumorados, tampoco hacían mucho por detenerlo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Izuku sólo sonrió en respuesta al escucharlo. Esa era la manera en la que Katsuki le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo. Si podía hacer algo por él. Al final, acabó negando con la cabeza mientras su mano acariciaba el tibio abdomen de su novio y una puerta fue abierta: Shouto, vestido solamente con una toalla en la cintura y otra en su cabello, los miró.

—Ey, Kacchan… ¿tú crees en el destino? Porque yo no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ustedes dos.

Midoriya cerró los ojos. Desde su posición, podía sentir la respiración de Katsuki y escuchar los pasos de Shouto cruzando la habitación. En una vida como la suya, no eran comunes momentos así; llenos de tranquilidad y de ellos tres. Quizá por eso, no se sorprendió cuando escuchó que el juego era dejado a un lado y Todoroki encontró el camino hacia la cama también. Izuku, acurrucado en medio de ellos, suspiró ante su calor. Hacía muchos días que no estaban juntos de esa manera, disfrutando únicamente de su compañía y sus caricias, porque se habían perdido entre las montañas de papeleo, la eterna sensación de ser profesionales, y las victorias y las derrotas. Hacía unas cuantas noches que su presencia había quedado hundida entre el cansancio y la frustración, cuando las cosas no salían como las planearon.

Los había echado de menos.

Pronto, los labios de Shouto tocaron la nuca de Izuku, rodeándole la cintura hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos en el estómago. Katsuki, por su parte, buscó sus labios, encontrándose en un beso lento y perezoso. Descubriendo la intimidad que tanto habían extrañado y de la que nunca parecían estar satisfechos. Se acomodaron mejor, buscando más piel, más contacto, más cercanía, porque esa era la única forma en la que el mundo parecía detenerse un momento. Una pausa para que ellos se reencontraran y recordaran por qué cada día continuaban luchando.

Izuku podía sentir su necesidad hacia ellos. A sus caricias, a sus besos y a sus presencias. A veces, cuando pensaba que ya conocía todo de ellos, se sorprendía descubriendo una cicatriz nueva, un toque diferente y una sensación distinta. Todo cambiaba, porque los días normales, los buenos y los malos, a veces se entremezclaban y sus emociones se desbordaban. Cuando la tierra cubría sus rostros y las heridas lastimaban sus cuerpos, no podían dejar de abrazarse, aferrándose a su existencia. Habían otras veces en que las callosidades y las cicatrices se cruzaban y ellos encontraban una nueva forma de robarle el aliento. Había días en que Shouto buscaba desesperación en sus caricias y otros en los que Kacchan los tocaba con calma. Existían momentos para explorarse y otros para amarse.

En ese momento todo lo que Izuku anhelaba era tenerlos. Permitirse sentir a Katsuki y a Shouto tan cerca que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, a excepción de sus cuerpos. Y ellos, respondiéndole a su imperiosa necesidad, lo cubrieron de su afecto, no como el preámbulo que daría paso a algo más, sino como el reencuentro íntimo que deseaban porque a veces extrañarlos dolía demasiado.

Fue de esa manera, en una constante sesión de besos y caricias, que los tres se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando del cálido y conocido contacto.

Debieron pasar varias horas después de eso cuando Izuku despertó. La habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad y el silencio, y Shouto había conseguido exitosamente conservar una de las almohadas que Kacchan tanto se empeñaba en tirar. Ambos se removieron molestos cuando Izuku se levantó de la cama, mirando alrededor al encontrar lo que buscaba: su teléfono, que no dejaba de vibrar reclamando su atención.

Izuku trató de despertar correctamente cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos. Apenas estaba entrando la medianoche, pero el mensaje decía que solicitaban su presencia. Nada demasiado grave; sólo necesitaban unas cuantas manos extras y su agencia era la más cercana para pedir ayuda. Midoriya, por supuesto, no lo pensó demasiado. Si necesitaban ayuda, él estaba más que dispuesto a darla.

—¿Trabajo?

La voz de Shouto llamándolo lo hizo mirar hacia la cama en el momento exacto en el que Izuku se colocaba la cadena de donde pendían el botón y la barra de metal. Sonrió y asintió la cabeza, para luego dejar escapar un susurro.

—Disculpa por despertarte.

—Está bien. ¿Es algo grave o…?

Sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Las llamas a mitad de la noche casi nunca traían consigo buenas noticias.

—Otra agencia necesita apoyo.

—Si necesitas ayuda, llama.

—Pero siempre están conmigo —dijo Izuku con una voz suave mientras apretaba los objetos que ahora estaban sobre su pecho. Rio entre dientes al notar que Shouto desviaba su mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación que no era él porque estaba sonrojado—. Es mi regalo favorito.

—No se le puede llamar a eso un regalo —replicó Shouto, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama, encontrando un lugar entre el caos que Katsuki había hecho en ella—. Te buscaremos un regalo apropiado mañana.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo, carajo! ¡Te esperan en algún lado! ¡Y más te vale no perder ante un estúpido villano!

Esa era la manera en que Kacchan decía «cuídate».

—Espero regresar pronto —dijo Izuku cuando terminó de vestirse—. No me esperen despiertos, por favor.

—No pretendíamos hacerlo.

Izuku rio y salió de la habitación, mirándolos por última vez. Un momento que horas más tarde, cuando los teléfonos de todas las agencias de la zona comenzaran a sonar con urgencia pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda, él recordaría con una absurda perfección: a Shouto empujando con un brazo a Katsuki, quien había decidido que era buena idea adueñarse de la cama. Los dos peleando infantilmente por encontrar una posición para estar cómodos, ahora que Izuku no estaba entre ellos.

Él despidiéndose, prometiendo regresar pronto.

Una promesa que ahora no sería tan fácil de cumplir.

—Desaparecerás, Deku.

«Un anulador. Una señal», alcanzó a pensar, cuando una mano apretó su cuello y una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó frente a sus ojos. Una pista, una señal de que no se rendiría. Sólo una. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Levantó sus brazos, intentando liberarse del agarre del hombre que lo sostenía con fuerza. O al menos fingir que lo hacía, porque sólo se de esa manera logró arrancarse la cadena de su cuello sin levantar sospechas.

El heroísmo, le dijeron en algunas ocasiones, se trataba muchas veces de soledad, porque nadie quería exponer a sus seres amados. Pero Izuku no estaba solo, nunca lo había estado. Los tenía a ellos: a Kacchan y a Shouto. Y ellos jamás lo perdonarían si se volvían su debilidad.

Por eso, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Izuku dejó caer la cadena con los regalos de Kacchan y Shouto.

Porque no podía imaginarse una vida sin los dos.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Awwwwww, no sé si esto es hermoso o espantoso. JAJAJAJAJJA. ¡Decidan ustedes! Yo seguiré en mi cueva oscura, ideando la manera de sacar a Deku de este embrollo mientras hago sufrir a Katsuki y a Shouto, porque los quiero mucho :3 ¡Así que cualquier maldición, a un review de distancia!

¡Muchísimas más gracias a **Nea Poulain, Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy, Itzelloveless, Kagome-Nekko** y **YumeNoDream** por sus hermosos reviews! ;A;

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los favoritos!

**¡Cuídense mucho, laven sus manitas y tomen awa! ¡Os quiero!**


	10. Creando un rompecabezas

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra:** Peligro

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**X**

**Creando un rompecabezas**

Cuando un héroe desaparece, el mundo se agrieta un poco. Los cuestionamientos no tardan en llegar. «_¿Por qué?_», se escucha una y otra vez entre los susurros, las críticas y las suposiciones. «_¿Qué villano sería capaz de hacer algo así? Si los héroes fracasaron, ¿qué será de nosotros?_»

Cuando un héroe fracasa hay reportajes, artículos, vídeos y análisis. Cuando un situación que se creía controlable se sale de las manos y hay muertes, se desata el miedo y las dudas. Un héroe debe de dar seguridad, pero si no logra, se cuestionan los hechos, la forma de vivir la vida y si realmente un héroe puede ser llamado como tal. Cuando un héroe se rompe en pedazos para salvar a otros, hay alabanzas, admiración y aplausos.

Cuando un héroe muere, se ignoran deliberadamente los errores que tanto se señalaron y hay lágrimas de sus seguidores, monumentos y vidas salvadas.

Quizá porque a nadie (a veces ni a ellos mismos) le gusta ver que los héroes son también humanos. En los noticieros no se habla de los meses en terapia, de los largos silencios, de las noches llorando porque no pudieron salvar a alguien, de los abrazos que los sostienen, de las rehabilitaciones, de las cicatrices y las inevitables visitas al hospital. No se habla de la tristeza que carcome, de los gritos de rabia, de la frustración y la impotencia. Cuando un héroe se va, no se preguntan por su familia, por sus personas amadas, por todo lo que dejaron atrás en busca de la paz.

Después de todo, ¿no es el camino que escogieron? Dar todo de sí por los demás.

—Ayuda...

Y los villanos, ¿por qué se hacen villanos? No es como si fueran muy diferentes de los héroes. Hay líneas delgadas, difusas y muchas zonas grises. Hay sentimientos desbordándose, hay caos y ambivalencia. Tal vez ni siquiera haya razones. Un héroe puede volverse un villano casi sin darse cuenta. Pero ¿confiarías en un villano que intenta volverse un héroe?

¿Los héroes y los villanos son algo más que un reflejo distorsionado el uno del otro?

—No dolerá.

—¡NO LO TOQUES!

Al final del camino, todos ellos no son otra cosa más que personas usando un don con el que nacieron. Pero sin la presencia de ese don que los hace capaces de distorsionar la realidad, ¿qué son? ¿Qué son los héroes y los villanos sin esa singularidad?

No son más que simples seres humanos.

—¿Lo arriesgarías todo por un desconocido, Deku? ¿Inclusive a _ellos_?

Humanos que, de hecho, se pueden romper si presionas las partes adecuadas.

Personas que conocen aquello que los hace fuertes y que los destroza.

_«Yo no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ustedes dos.» _

—Ellos no son débiles. ¡Los estás subestimando si crees que lo son!

—¿Y si te rompes lo serán? ¿Son _así_ de fuertes?

Lo que muchas veces la sociedad no entiende, es que los héroes no son tan fuertes. Son valientes, tienen convicciones firmes, idiotas como nadie, pero nadie es _así_ de fuerte.

Ni siquiera Izuku.

¿La vida no sería más fácil si todo simplemente se anulara?

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

—¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO PREOCUPADO POR DEKU, KATSUKI! ¡HACEMOS LO QUE ESTÁ A NUESTRO ALCANCE!

—¡ESA MIERDA QUE HACEN NO ES SUFICIENTE!

—¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE LAS COSAS NO FUNCIONAN ASÍ, MALDITA SEA!

En ese lugar, Ochako probablemente era la única persona capaz de sostener una discusión a gritos con Katsuki, sin que alguno de los dos cediera y terminara ofendido por ello, logrando al mismo tiempo tranquilizar los ánimos irritados. Si bien en ese momento ambos parecían estar a punto de golpearse el uno al otro hasta cansancio, Shouto sabía que no era así. Con el carácter suficiente para mandarlo a la mierda cuando era necesario, Ochako era la más indicada para lograr que Katsuki no cometiera una estupidez.

Si Izuku estuviera allí, reiría entre dientes y diría que Kacchan la respetaba y por eso era la única a la que escuchaba, aunque pareciera que no. Katsuki decía que Ochako e Izuku se parecían demasiado. Para Shouto, ella era una de las personas que más admiraba: fuerte, capaz de hacerle frente a Izuku y Katsuki ella sola, señalando sus errores y aciertos, escuchándolos y apoyándolos, era imposible no tomarle cariño. Sobre todo en momentos como esos, cuando necesitaban que alguien les diera un poco de sentido común.

—La policía está investigando —continuó ella, cuando se aseguró que Katsuki no volvería a gritar—. Hubieron muchos civiles heridos y algunas zonas destrozadas. De los héroes de todas las agencias cercanas que prestaron su apoyo, Deku fue el único que desapareció. No tenemos en claro si fue resultado de lo que sea que haya ocurrido en ese momento o si él era el objetivo, pero…

—¿Por eso nos llamaste? —preguntó Shouto, mirándola. Ella en verdad estaba preocupada.

—Alguien de mi agencia encontró a un chico herido. Un adolescente. Fue salvado por Deku y al parecer fue el último que lo vio antes de desaparecer. Lo están interrogando en el hospital. —Ella pausó y suspiró, antes de buscar con la mirada a Bakugo, quien estaba recargado en la pared contraria—. Además, fue quien él entregó la cadena de Deku al héroe que te la dio a ti, Katsuki.

—¿Entonces…?

Ella sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa cansada, pero tan bonita como la de Izuku. Quizá por ello en esos momentos, a Katsuki le costaba tanto verla.

—Sí. Tal vez después de esto, tengamos una pista. Y con suerte, un plan para encontrarlo.

La esperanza era pequeña, pero más que suficiente para aferrarse a la idea de que lo encontrarían bien. De que su desaparición no implicaba algo mayor. _Algo mucho peor. _Sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, las horas se hacían eternas y la espera cada vez más larga.

—Quizá podríamos...

—¡Ese idiota!

Ocurrió antes de que Shouto y Uraraka pudieran reaccionar. Un profundo grito resonó por la habitación seguido por el duro golpe que Katsuki arrojó a la pared. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando Bakugo estaba presente, el ruido no se detenía, pero ese grito había sido diferente, demasiado visceral. Además, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Para quien no lo conociera, no encontraría nada diferente en su personalidad. Ellos, en cambio, veían con claridad lo que estaba pasando: Katsuki estaba llegando a sus propios límites. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Shouto sabía que inclusive él podía ver más allá de eso. Sabía que Katsuki no se sentía cómodo con esa parte de sí mismo: la que golpeaba sin razón. La que no conseguía dominar su singularidad cuando sus emociones se salían de control. La que tenía miedo de lastimar a otros.

—Katsuki…

—¡Ese idiota! —repitió, agachando su rostro. Desde su posición, Shouto podía ver la cadena de Izuku ahora rodeando el cuello de Katsuki. El botón y la barra de metal eran más evidentes a causa de su traje de héroe. Shouto era quien se la había puesto, porque sabía que si Katsuki continuaba trayéndolo entre sus manos, simplemente lo explotaría—. Izuku dijo que no quería un mundo sin Shouto y sin mí. ¡¿Y nosotros?! ¡¿Acaso cree que queremos una vida sin él?!

Al escucharlo, Shouto apretó sus labios y miró a Ochako acercarse a Katsuki. Ella no dijo nada. Sólo buscó su mano para examinar que no se hubiera lastimado.

—Izuku lo hizo, ¿cierto? —musitó Shouto, poniendo en palabras lo que los tres ahora entendían y pretendían ignorar—. Cuando salvó a ese chico… probablemente fue cuando lo atraparon.

—Katsuki, Todoroki —dijo Ochako, mirando la mano de Bakugo. Sus nudillos estaban ligeramente lastimados—, ustedes conocen mejor que nadie a Izuku. Es _ese tipo _de héroe.

El tipo de héroe que moriría en servicio.

El tipo de héroe que no se rendiría.

Pero también, el tipo de héroe que no se marcharía sin decir adiós.

(Cuando dejó caer la cadena, ¿Izuku dijo adiós?)

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¿Suena muy caótico este capítulo? Espero que no. El ambiente cambia mucho de un capítulo a otro porque me gusta jugar con todos los narradores de la historia, así que aquí agregamos a otro más, pero no estoy segura de que continúe así. ¡Lo siento, JAJAJA! Sólo quería sumergir este capítulo en lo que ha pasado con Izuku y con mis saltos de tiempo que le dan más sentido a la historia según yo. También me gusta llamar a este tipo de momentos como "Capítulos puente" ¡PORQUE EL CAOS YA ESTÁ TOMANDO FORMA Y DA PASO PARA LO QUE SIGUE! Jugaremos con lo que ha pasado entre los tiempos un poco más. Tendrán que perdonarme por ello, jajaja xD. O maldecirme, lo que se les dé mejor.

Ochako es una reina y quien me diga que no, nos agarramos a madrazos por ella.

**A los amables reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:**

**Hime-chan**; ¡este fic es mi bebé de cuarentena! He comenzado a escribirlo y sigo escribiendo mientras veo la vida pasar encerrada, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por animarte a leer este fic a pesar del trío! Espero que disfrutes cómo continuará. ¡Saludos y besos!

**Laura; **Awww, la verdad me considero ñoña y caótica al escribir. Se nota mucho, JAJAJAJA. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que esta actualización no te cause líos xD! ¡Gracias! ¡Un beso!

¡Muchas gracias por todas las lecturas y los favoritos!

¡Más gracias a B**ianca, Hime-chan, Nea Poulain** y **Laura** por sus amables reviews! ;3;

¡Os quiero! ¡Cuídense mucho y excelente semana!


	11. Deja de escribir cartas de amor

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Verdad.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XI**

**Deja de escribir cartas de amor **

Izuku tenía demasiadas cosas que anotar.

De hecho, su cabeza estaba colapsando por los cientos detalles que se acumulaban en su mente y debería estar escribiendo en uno de sus cuadernos. Los quirks de las personas que iba conociendo día tras día, la forma en la que los usaban, hacer una estrategia con ellos, las fortalezas y las debilidades, todo eso se acumulaba y acababan por saturarlo y frustrarlo. Los detalles, incluso los más mínimos y que parecerían estúpidos para otros pero no para él, se amontonaban y entremezclaban, aumentando así el caos y su desesperación. Una que, por cierto, se solucionaría si escribiera.

Porque escribir sobre los héroes había comenzado como su pasatiempo y se volvió una obsesión. También fue una forma de canalizar sus largos pensamientos que sin darse cuenta, se transformaban en murmurllos interminables y los demás parecían escuchar aunque nunca le entendieran. Izuku, sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de eso: demasiado enfocado en sus pensamientos y en escribirlos con la misma velocidad con la que aparecían, era capaz de ignorar todo a su alrededor cuando se sentaba y se dedicaba a ello.

Y eso estaba bien, ¿no? No es como si le estuviera haciendo daño a alguien. Él sólo veía, los admiraba, anotaba lo que analizaba y sonreía. La cantidad de cuadernos acumulados con sus notas competía peligrosamente con su mercancía de All Might, y esos cuadernos de repente aparecían en cualquier lado del dormitorio, pero no era más que eso, ¿cierto? Un pasatiempo transformado en hábito.

Hasta que lo notó.

Corrección: hasta que Iida lo notó.

—¿Otro análisis sobre Todoroki y Bakugo?

Había sido una pregunta inocente. Probablemente más por detener sus murmullos que por curiosidad. Quién sabe. Lo cierto fue que cuando Izuku levantó el rostro y parpadeó en dirección a Iida buscando centrar sus pensamientos, tuvo plena consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que estaba escribiendo.

—¿Eh? —Izuku bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno y se sonrojó. Había dos páginas llenas sobre Todoroki y Bakugo, de la dinámica de su relación, de detalles que había descubierto sobre ellos estando en sus prácticas con Endeavor y un diminuto dibujo de las manos de ambos. Ellos siempre habían sido cuidadosos con sus manos—. Yo… uhm, ¿acaso estaba murmurando otra vez? ¿Dije sus nombres?

La mirada de Iida viajó del cuaderno sobre una de las mesas del área común hasta el rostro sonrojado de Izuku. Entonces, como si hasta él mismo acabara de notar algo raro, continuó.

—¡No! En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, no estabas murmurando. Pero te has dedicado tanto a eso últimamente que lo supuse. Desde que iniciaron las prácticas, ustedes tres han trabajado en equipo, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico, Midoriya! Con sus peculiaridades, debes crear buenas estrategias.

—¿Eso crees? —musitó, colocando una mano sobre su boca mientras cerraba el cuaderno—. Quizá sea más una molestia.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Deberías hablar con ellos acerca de lo que escribes!

Era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero fue así, al escuchar esas palabras tan animadas, que Izuku dejó de escribir. Y no, no había sido porque Iida lo incomodara o porque algunas de sus palabras hubieran sido malintencionadas. Fue, más bien, de lo que logró que Izuku notara.

Que su último cuaderno, todo su cuaderno, estaba dedicado a ellos dos. Y no, no eran estrategias lo que llenaban páginas. Eran detalles. Eran momentos. Era darse cuenta de sus manías y hábitos. De cómo se comportaban a su alrededor y la manera en la que una relación tensa se transformó poco a poco en amistad. Había dibujos por aquí y allá de sus rasgos, de sus manos, de la forma de sus ojos y de sus cicatrices.

Era incómodo y vergonzoso darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había dedicado a mirarlos, no como héroes, sino como chicos. Dos chicos muy atractivos que probablemente encontrarían molesto todo lo que había anotado si algún día llegasen a verlo.

«_¡Deberías hablar con ellos acerca de lo que escribes!_», fueron las palabras de Iida y de pronto Izuku se descubrió escondiendo _El Cuaderno_ bajo su almohada. O entre las revistas de All Might. O en su clóset. Cada tanto cambiaba de ubicación, porque Izuku tenía pánico que alguien lo viera a pesar de que en realidad nadie entraba a su habitación.

Mucho menos ellos.

Entonces, cuando recordaba eso, Izuku volvía a sacar al cuaderno de su escondite en turno y lo miraba. Cada página, cada letra, cada dibujo, cada anotación amontonada en una esquina. Podía ver la emoción en cada oración por cada un nuevo dato que llegaba. Podía ver la ternura de sus trazos y la suavidad de sus palabras.

Izuku podía ver que se había enamorado sin notarlo.

Intentó retomar sus análisis. Tomó uno de sus cuadernos nuevos, notando que era la primera vez que dejaba uno sin concluir antes de empezar el otro. Pensó en sus compañeros, en los villanos que se habían topado en las prácticas y hasta en los usos cotidianos de un don. Y cuando todo consiguió tener una forma, entonces se dispuso a escribirlo.

¡Era fácil! ¡Era sencillo! ¡Lo había hecho toda su vida! Así que abrió el cuaderno.

Sólo consiguió escribir _Kacchan_ y _Shouto _en él.

A pesar de que quería, no podía escribir porque sus pensamientos y murmullos estaban llenos de ellos.

_Kacchan_ y _Shouto_

—¿No dormiste bien?

La mano que rozó sus cabellos había sido la de Todoroki. Izuku lo sabía porque el calor de su piel era ligeramente más elevada que la del resto. También sabía que no había sido Kacchan porque él no usaba sus manos y quien lo tocó no olía ligeramente dulce.

Sabía que ellos lo estaban mirando. Que ambos aguardaban por sus palabras, aunque quizás no las que había escrito. Sabía que podían odiarlo.

«_¡Deberías hablar con ellos acerca de lo que escribes!_»

Pero Iida tenía razón.

No podía esconder sus letras para siempre.

Mucho menos cuando eran tan evidentes.

—Me gustan. Kacchan, Todoroki… me gustan.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

El departamento lucía exactamente igual que hacía veinticuatro horas, cuando Izuku se había ido, respondiendo a la llamada de apoyo. En el fregadero seguían los platos sucios, en la alacena continuaba la cena que Katsuki le había prometido a Shouto que prepararía y que aún no llegaba, en su habitación la misma ropa que habían aventado cuando todo se había descontrolado.

En la mesa, abierto y con un lápiz encima, estaba uno de los cuadernos de Izuku, que siempre aparecían donde menos debían.

Bakugo se acercó.

Eran notas sobre él y Shouto. Estrategias. Cómo podrían usar sus dones si trabajaban juntos.

Eran las cartas de amor que Izuku siempre les había dado.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Awww. Confieso que este capítulo surgió porque en una publicación donde se mostraban apuntes bien bonitos de BNHA, empezamos a decir que Deku era como la morra de los plumones. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Y quizá debería sonar gracioso, pero en serio creo que alguien como Izuku escribiría sobre las personas que ama. Es su forma de expresar su admiración y su amor. Y uno de sus cuadernos deberían ser sus cartas de amor. Tengo muchas pruebas y ninguna duda. Asies.

**A las amables personas que no puedo responder por privado: **

**Laura; ¡**Katsuki desesperado me da vida! Aunque no estoy segura de qué tan cruel pueda considerarse lo que viene, yo sólo espero que resulte bien, xDDDDDDDDDDDD. ¡Gracias, cielo!

¡Muchas gracias a **Nea Poulain** y **Laura** por sus amables reviews! ;A; ¡GRACIAS!

¡Gracias por las lecturas y los favoritos!

**Coman bien, tomen awa y cuídense mucho. ¡Excelente inicio de semana, os quiero!**


	12. Sobre cómo decir lo siento

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Inseguridades.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XII**

**Sobre cómo decir lo siento**

No los entendía, a ninguno de los dos. Ni al maldito mitad y mitad, y mucho menos a Deku. ¡Aquello era una tontería! No entendía por qué lo miraban con tanta insistencia y le decían _ese tipo _de cosas. ¡Ni siquiera se llevaban bien o eran amigos! O, al menos, eso se decía Katsuki a sí mismo mientras agarraba todos esos sentimientos dentro de sí mismo que gritaban cosas estúpidas cuando Todoroki le tocaba el hombro y Deku le sonreía. De verdad. No los entendía.

_«Quiero más de los dos», _había dicho Todoroki.

_«Me gustan», _balbuceó Izuku con los nervios coloreando sus mejillas.

Estaban iniciando su segundo año y en lugar de estudiar y patear todos los traseros posibles en preparación para un futuro cada vez se sentía más cercano, Katsuki sólo era capaz de pensar ellos. En sus tontas formas de expresarse, en esas jodidas sonrisas que eran capaces de arruinar la vista y en cómo Todoroki e Izuku se acercaban el uno al otro cuando creían que nadie más lo miraba. Como la vez en la que estudiando juntos, sus manos se habían tocado y así permanecieron un largo rato, acariciándose con los pulgares mientras tomaban sus respectivas notas.

¿Así es como pretendían ocultarlo?

Aunque en realidad no tenían nada que ocultar. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se les había ocurrido pensar en esconderlo, porque ellos eran así de tontos. Si Todoroki y Deku sentían cosas el uno por el otro… ¡pues qué bien, ojalá se pudrieran felizmente en sus ridículos afectos hasta el fin de los tiempos! Pero, maldita sea, ¿por qué insistían en sujetarlo? ¿Acaso no era suficiente la perfecta y cursi escena que formaban? ¡No tenían por qué arrastrarlo con ellos e involucrarlo! ¡¿Qué más daba si Katsuki sentía arder sus manos cuando algo desde el fondo de su estómago gritaba que también quería tocarlos?! Tampoco importaba si deseaba que Deku se durmiera apoyado en su hombro o que Shouto se detuviera a tocar su cabello, teniendo especial cuidado con sus manos. ¡No importaba si lo quería!

¡Ellos simplemente no tenían derecho a meterse de esa forma en sus sentimientos!

No cuando Katsuki había sido una mierda con Izuku y Shouto no entendiera que casi todos sus insultos habían sido lanzados con rabia. No cuando aún gritaba estúpidos apodos porque le era difícil manejar su temperamento y su lengua, porque estallaba ante la más mínima provocación. Gritaba, porque así era como había aprendido, no sólo a hacerse escuchar, sino también a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Habían cosas desagradables en su interior.

Cosas de las que Katsuki no estaba orgulloso.

Y, ¡carajo!, ellos no eran así. Ellos eran _demasiado_ para él en cualquier aspecto. Amables y absurdamente idiotas, se las habían ingeniado para pasar por alto todo lo que implicaba el pasado y su caótica personalidad. De alguna forma que Katsuki era incapaz de comprender, Izuku y Shouto continuaban allí, esperando por su respuesta, dejándole en claro que quién sabe cómo, sus sentimientos se las habían ingeniado para ser parte de los tres.

Porque, no era como si Katsuki no quisiera tenerlos cerca.

Era simplemente que no los comprendía.

Y quizá porque sabían eso, era que Izuku y Shouto sonreían y esperaban.

Tal vez eran masoquistas. Bien, Deku indudablemente lo era. Siempre persiguiéndolo, insistiendo en avanzar por el mismo camino pese a la mierda que Katsuki insistía en arrojarle. Siempre estando allí, primero con su admiración, luego con sus lágrimas y finalmente pateandole el trasero porque en algún momento había dejado de perseguirlo y de pronto Katsuki lo descubrió caminando a su lado.

A veces tenía miedo de que un día Izuku se adelantara a él y fuera tanta la distancia, que nunca más necesitaría voltear a verlo. ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Katsuki seguía siendo el idiota que lo llamaba _Deku_ después de todo. No _Deku_, el futuro héroe, sino _Deku_, el niño del que se había burlado sin parar durante su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia.

Tenía todas las razones para irse. Entonces, ¿por qué insistía en quedarse?

Peor aún, ¿por qué quería entrar y alterar así todos sus sentimientos?

Además, no era el único.

«_Todoroki te hace una persona más amable, Kaccha_n», le había dicho Izuku un día, después de una de las cenas a las que Fuyumi Todoroki los insistía en invitar. Una frase sin contexto alguno que Katsuki no había entendido en un primer momento. ¿Amable? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¡Él podía patear el trasero de Todoroki cuando quisiera y un sin fin de veces! Que el maldito Mitad y Mitad siempre sonriera cuando entrenaban juntos no hacía a Katsuki una persona amable. ¡Ni siquiera le tenía piedad en los combates! ¡No los tenía con nadie y mucho menos con ellos dos! Y si Katsuki era sincero consigo mismo, una parte de él ni siquiera conseguía olvidar que Todoroki no había dado todo de sí cuando pelearon en el festival deportivo, si bien era cierto que desde entonces había cambiado.

Además, Katsuki se había jurado tener su venganza, un combate decente, durante su segundo festival deportivo. Y por eso, más les valía a ambos llegar hasta las finales. ¡Eso no lo hacía una persona amable! Que no se rindiera nunca para ser el mejor, no significaba que ellos debían admirarlo.

O quererlo.

Porque había sido, y en ocasiones continuaba siendo, un idiota.

Porque había hecho llorar a Izuku más veces de las que podía recordar y eso era una completa mierda, sobre todo cuando sabía que podía hacerlo otra vez y él era incapaz de reaccionar a las lágrimas de Izuku. Porque le aterraba lastimar a Shouto, quien, aunque tenía una absurda fuerza y un dominio de su quirk capaz de humillar a cualquiera, tenía un corazón demasiado blando. Amable hasta el extremo.

Demasiado delicado para alguien capaz de hacer mierda un montón de sentimientos.

Ah. Tal vez a _eso_ se refería Izuku cuando decía que Shouto lo volvía una persona más amable.

Porque lo conocía tan bien que, de alguna manera, había logrado interpretar su falta de respuesta.

—Idiotas.

La palabra emergió de sus labios sin darse cuenta cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, aunque no parecía que aquello se fuera a convertir en una tormenta. Katsuki estaba sentado en los escalones frente al edificio de los dormitorios, esperando. Era tarde. La mayoría ya había cenado y estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Shouto e Izuku, que habían pedido un permiso especial para entrenar en una de las áreas de Yuei. Algo sobre una estrategia que el nerd había pensado y a la cual Katsuki también había sido invitado, pero no había ido. Y ellos no lo habían presionado. Ellos lo estaban esperando pacientemente. Y quizá por eso, ahora era él quien ahora los esperaba también aunque la paciencia no se encontrara entre sus principales virtudes.

Cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza, fue cuando los vio. Venían caminando insoportablemente lento y Katsuki sospechaba que a propósito. Además, ambos estaban demasiado cerca porque habían decidido usar la chaqueta de Shouto encima para protegerse de la ligera lluvia. Katsuki entornó los ojos ante semejante escena.

En serio, ¿acaso habían pasado toda una noche viendo todas las películas cursis de la temporada y decidieron imitar juntos todos los clichés disponibles?

—Kacchan.

Antes de que Katsuki pudiera siquiera reaccionar a ello, Izuku ya había escapado la improvisada protección de Shouto (que en realidad no era tan necesaria, porque la lluvia no terminaba de formarse, sólo unas cuantas gotas molestas) y se dirigía corriendo hacia él (¡¿quién corría bajo la lluvia por acercarse a él?! ¿En verdad habían visto películas ñoñas?), luciendo sonrojado y animado, a saber por qué.

Izuku no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Prácticamente desde que eran niños.

No entendía cómo conseguía perdonarlo cuando Katsuki ni siquiera había conseguido murmurar sus disculpas.

—¿Estabas esperándonos?

Levantó la mirada. Shouto aún tenía su chaqueta sobre su cabeza y lo miraba con curiosidad, con una sonrisa tan pequeña que muchos ni siquiera podían calificarla como tal, pero para él era evidente. Izuku, por el contrario, tenía todas sus emociones pintadas en la cara: mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillando y la sonrisa más bonita de todo su catálogo, que por cierto, era muy amplio.

Maldita sea, en verdad estaba bien jodido.

—¿Kacchan, estás bien?

—¿Estás enfermo?

Ahora estaban preocupados. Ahora ambos buscaban su rostro para tocarlo. La tibia mano de Izuku y la fría mano de Shouto. Eran tan idiotas, que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de todo lo que provocaban en él.

—Lo siento.

Su voz se escuchó ronca y las palabras difíciles. No estaba acostumbrado a decir palabras, ni a guardar tanto silencio. Pero ellos merecían todo su esfuerzo.

—Siento haber sido un idiota cuando éramos niños, Izuku. Haberte lastimado tanto. —Respiró profundamente y después de sentir un gusto amargo en la boca, se animó a continuar—. Me disculpo por las veces que los insulté y… siento haberlo hecho esperar.

Lo sujetaron.

A Katsuki no le gustaba la lluvia.

Pero también quería caminar debajo de ella con los dos.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

Estaban sentados en la cama. Shouto estaba rodeando el cuerpo de Katsuki con sus brazos, aprovechando que lo tenía en medio de sus piernas. Podía sentir los labios de Shouto tocando su cuello, allí donde estaba la cadena que le pertenecía a Izuku. Había mucha tensión, silencio y sobre todo, vacío.

La paciencia nunca había estado entre sus mayores virtudes.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que esa enorme idiotez había comenzado, Katsuki se descubrió temblando.

—¿Y si en verdad no regresa?

Shouto lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé.

El futuro de los héroes era incierto.

Pero nunca había imaginado que tanto.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Acá somos fieles creyentes de Kacchan tiene que disculparse por todo lo que ha pasado. De que no puede iniciar una relación con Shouto y mucho menos con Izuku si no sabe decir lo siento. En este fic somos fieles creyentes de que Kacchan es un idiota que entiende que disculparse por sus idioteces. Y lo queremos por eso.

¡Muchas gracias a **Nea Poulain** por su amable reviews! ;A; ¡GRACIAS!

¡Gracias por todas las lecturas y los favoritos!

Relájense, coman frutas y verduras y estornuden en su codo. Saluden de lejitos y tomen mucha awa.

**¡Excelente fin de semana! ¡Os quiero!**


	13. Mil y un sonrisas

**oku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XIII**

**Mil y un sonrisas**

All Might siempre sonreía. Inclusive cuando su cuerpo y su espíritu no podían más y todo lo quería hacer era rendirse, se las arreglaba para recordar a su maestra, Nana, o a su compañero, Nighteye, para volver a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Valiente, fuerte, bien practicada. El tipo de sonrisa que desbordaba confianza y te hacía creer en ella. La sonrisa segura que permanecía en su rostro y que habría de caracterizarlo para siempre, aún con la sangre corriendo en su cara y dolor hiriendo cada uno de sus sentidos.

Izuku no era así. Si bien de su mentor había aprendido a sonreír en los momentos de crisis, volviéndolo un héroe determinado y que no se retractaba ante nada, su sonrisa era muchísimo más sencilla, menos elaborada y también con una dosis de dulzura difícil de imitar. Brotaba de sus labios con más naturalidad hacia las personas que le importaban y menos como un desafío para los villanos. La sonrisa de Izuku, amplia, brillante y capaz de reflejar todas y cada una de sus emociones, era el tipo de expresión que te hacía imitarlo como idiota, porque inclusive en la situación más estúpida en la que uno podría estar, Izuku encontraba la manera de sonreír.

Siempre la encontraba.

—En verdad eres impresionante. Aun en un momento así, te las arreglas para sonreír.

Una mano helada tocó su barbilla, aunque Izuku no sabía si el contacto se sentía tan frío por el cansancio, las heridas no tratadas y el dolor acumulado en todo su cuerpo o simplemente porque aquel hombre estaba haciendo uso de su don en él. Forzado a alzar el rostro, Izuku lo miró, encontrándose con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de un joven hombre de ojos desquiciados. No podía tener más de tres o cuatro años que él.

—Pero al contrario de los villanos, tu sonrisa no es algo que yo odie de ti.

Izuku tenía mil y un sonrisas distintas. Una para sus amigos más queridos, otra que esbozaba sólo ante la presencia de su mamá. Tenía muchas sonrisas rebosantes de admiración para All Might y una que era exclusiva para Katsuki, nacida de tantos años juntos, inclusive cuando para ambos era imposible comprenderse y era más fácil odiarse. Tenía una sonrisa diseñada sólo para Shouto, cuando éste intentaba hacer una broma que nadie era capaz de entender. Contaba con muchas sonrisas para ellos, para Katsuki y Shouto, como cuando los atrapa peleando por el mando de la consola porque no decidían que querían jugar.

También tenía una sonrisa para los villanos. Desafiante, orgullosa, llena de confianza. Una manera de sonreír que mezclaba la seguridad de All Might y la fiereza de Katsuki, porque eran ambos los que aparecían en su mente cuando él necesitaba recordar cuál era su imagen para siempre ganar.

—Ellos continuarán sin mí —aseguró Izuku sintiendo cómo las laceraciones de sus muñecas ardían a causa de cada uno de sus intentos por soltarse.

—Ellos vendrán por ti. Nadie te dejaría morir y eso es justamente lo que quiero —dijo tranquilamente el hombre, sin soltarlo ni alejarse—. No se trata de héroes o villanos, Deku. Se trata de que ningún bando debería existir. ¿Quién se han creído para dividir al mundo en blanco y negro?

Entonces, el hombre bajó su mano y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, exactamente como la primera vez que lo atrapó, en medio de un escenario caótico. Desde el exterior, aquello lucía como si quisiera estrangularlo, pero Izuku ya había comprendido que no era así. Dolía, era una terrible sensación que ahogaba sus sentidos, pero nunca llegaba a matarlo. Cuando su visión se tornaba borrosa y luchaba por conseguir un poco de oxígeno, aquel hombre lo soltaba, devolviéndole lenta y dolorosamente su respiración. Y entonces, sólo cuando ya no podía resistir más, el hombre activaba su quirk, desapareciendo complemente el de Izuku.

_Un anulador. _

Por inercia, Izuku intentó en vano llevar una mano hacia su cuello lastimado, ahí donde ya no estaba la cadena que era algo más que sólo un amuleto; era un recordatorio constante en cada batalla que luchaba de que no debía rendirse porque ellos lo estaban esperando. Tener algo que representaba a Shouto y Katsuki tocando su piel, era la prueba de cuánto se querían. De lo mucho que lo querían.

Frunció el ceño.

Aún con la respiración agitada y la rabia creciendo a cada segundo, Izuku tenía que aceptar que aquel hombre tenía razón en algo: ellos no se rendirían. Kacchan y Shouto harían lo que fuera para encontrarlo, así como él haría lo mismo si fueran ellos los que estuvieran en esa situación. Izuku no se rendiría ni pararía hasta encontrarlos. Sin embargo, el problema radicaba en que, al parecer, eso era justamente lo que el desconocido quería.

Quería que nadie se rindiera.

Quería que lucharan hasta que Izuku fuera encontrado.

Aun si ciertamente Midoriya no entendía cómo aquel hombre pretendía anular a tantos héroes en un solo instante.

—Los villanos son absurdos, pero los héroes… ¿en verdad disfrutan tanto el pelear con otros? Es una verdadera idiotez. —El hombre miró a Izuku y resopló, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro cubierto de cicatrices—. Mientras más personas vengan por ti, todo será mejor. ¿No crees que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si nadie tuviera un quirk en primer lugar?

Un mundo donde los dones ni los héroes existieran.

Un mundo donde nadie fuera diferente.

Un mundo hecho por _quirkless._

_¿De verdad un mundo así sería un lugar mejor? _

Midoriya Izuku tenía mil sonrisas distintas. Algunas de ellas, tan hermosas que eran difícil describirlas porque te dejaban sin palabras. Había sonrisas que sólo le pertenecían a Shouto y Katsuki, e inesperadamente, Izuku siempre encontraba la manera de sonreír a través del dolor y sus lágrimas después de un momento difícil. El día en el que fue secuestrado no fue diferente, porque dentro de un mundo repleto de dones, él, quien anhelaba más que nadie ser héroe, había sido la excepción.

Él era _ese tipo _de persona.

Levantó la vista, enfrentándose a su secuestrador mientras una nueva sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. La sonrisa que había sido incapaz de dibujar en su adolescencia, porque en ese entonces la realidad era demasiado dolorosa como para ser aceptada. La sonrisa que se había ocultado detrás del miedo y la admiración, pero que también lo había empujado a intentarlo hasta el cansancio.

Deku era un profesional con un quirk poderoso y difícil de controlar. Pero años atrás, cuando escribía en sus cuadernos y las lágrimas caían sobre las páginas, había sido un niño sin don.

Ciertamente, para ser un profesional, se necesitaba de un poder especial.

Pero para ser un héroe, no importaba si era un quirkless.

¿Y no era eso justamente lo que Izuku era?

Un héroe. Y también un muchacho sin don.

_¡Allá, tú fuiste más heróico que nadie!_

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—¡Katsuki, Todoroki, lo encontramos! ¡Sabemos dónde tienen a Deku! ¡Lo encontramos!

_Porque ellos más que nadie, querían verlo siempre sonreír._

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Lo sé. Es verdad cuando digo que nada de lo que ustedes me hayan dicho, me lo he dicho a mí misma, por dos, jajajajaajajaja. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

**¡Muchas gracias a por sus amables reviews a Veel Caed y Hime-chan, no los merezco ;A;!**

Excelente inicio de semana. Feliz Festival de las Estrellas. Que Orihime y Hikoboshi se encuentren y cumplan todos sus deseos.


	14. Después del sí

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Entrenamiento.

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XIV**

**Después del sí**

Cuando descubres que eres correspondido por las personas que te gustan, ¿qué debes hacer a partir de ese momento? ¿Cómo se supone que te comportes frente a ellos? ¿Algo debía de cambiar? Shouto no estaba seguro de ello, pero ¿acaso alguno de los tres lo estaba? Habían tardado semanas en hacerle frente a sus sentimientos y unos cuantos días más en entender que las cosas podían funcionar, aunque no supieran exactamente cómo. Y ahora que era consciente de ellos y de cada uno de sus pasos, Shouto se sentía torpe y distraído. Más como un niño perdido y menos como un héroe.

No es como si algo en su rutina hubiera cambiado. Aún seguían asistiendo a clases y el miércoles debía ayudar a Midoriya con su inglés. El entrenamiento con Bakugo continuaba en pie y Shouto todavía se preguntaba cómo ellos eran capaces de pelear sobre quién ganó la última partida del videojuego en turno. Esencialmente, todo continuaba siendo igual, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que había algo muy distinto. Y esa sensación hacía que Shouto se distrajera cuando Izuku estaba demasiado cerca o cuando Katsuki se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

Sólo habían pasado unos días desde que se habían mirado y finalmente aceptado se gustaban demasiado.

Ellos, claro, no pretendían distraerlo. Probablemente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del caótico efecto que tenían sobre él. Shouto tampoco lo había notado hasta que se descubrió mirando las pecas de uno o contando los gruñidos del otro. Y entonces, cuando se movía buscando un poco de ellos, intentando ser parte de su mundo, el contacto se volvía tan intenso y sus miradas tan centradas en él, que terminaba nervioso y alejándose, porque ellos eran demasiado, inclusive si en ese momento él quería quedarse a su lado

No huía. Sólo no sabía cómo manejarlos porque la rutina seguía siendo la misma, pero cuando había descubierto que ellos le correspondían, hasta eso había perdido el sentido. Todas las piezas seguían ahí, pero estaban desordenadas porque unas cuantas nuevas fueron añadidas. Como la vez que Midoriya le hizo entender que debía usar su quirk pese a su historia. O cuando Bakugo lo retó a hacerse más fuerte y enfrentarlo, porque ambos sabían la importancia de una pelea digna.

—¡No te distraigas!

Además, ¿cómo se suponía que se manejaban los caóticos sentimientos cuando estaba a mitad de un entrenamiento de rescate? Shouto no estaba seguro de eso ni de nada. Después de todo, aunque el mundo insistiera en que su don era poderoso y él estaba varios niveles por encima de sus compañeros, lo cierto era que Shouto fracasaba en los rescates. No sabía cómo llevarlos a cabo adecuadamente. Ni él ni Bakugo. No por nada habían tenido clases complementarias y quizá de allí radicaba la costumbre de No. 13 de emparejarlos durante los entrenamientos.

—No estoy distraído. —Sí lo estaba, pero no se lo diría nunca, porque darle la razón a Bakugo significaba una de esas arrogantes sonrisas suyas que le quedaban tan bien, pero que harían a Shouto ponerse todo nervioso y torpe. Es decir, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Y no quería. Se suponía que estaban entrenando.

Se suponía que estaban aprendiendo a salvar a alguien.

—Claro —bufó Katsuki y a Shouto no se le escapó su tono de «_no te creo nada, pero ya te haré confesar después, sobre todo cuando Izuku y sus enormes ojos estén presentes_», porque por alguna misteriosa razón, ambos eran incapaces de negarle algo cuando Midoriya los miraba así, con tanta intensidad. No importaba si sólo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días y él no supiera qué hacer, las cosas que debía cambiar y cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Era casi injusto. Izuku ya tenía una gran parte de ellos y ni siquiera les había pedido permiso. Le había bastado con mirarlos y sonreír.

—Debemos estar cerca —dijo con la esperanza de que Bakugo dejara el tema para otro momento, porque a pesar de que nadie escuchaba su conversación, sabía que eran grabados para el análisis de su comportamiento durante su entrenamiento. Uno donde, de hecho, Izuku era la víctima que necesitaba ayuda.

Shouto no tenía ninguna duda de que No. 13 organizaba todos sus entrenamientos a propósito.

—¡Nerd, carajo, grita o algo!

—Bakugo, así no es como funciona.

Estaban en un edificio derrumbado. Había un silencio incómodo (quizá por eso Katsuki intentaba llenarlo con gritos) y la estructura del lugar era terriblemente inestable. Con singularidades como las suyas, usadas más para la acción y la pelea, era difícil una misión de este tipo, pero suponía que ese era justamente el punto. Ser un profesional no se trataba de algo sencillo e inclusive si hubiera una infinita cantidad de héroes con todo tipo de dones educándose, siempre podrías toparte en una situación así.

El momento en el que un don poderoso fuera más un problema que una solución.

No les costó trabajar en equipo. Habían aprendido a hacerlo poco a poco, porque al parecer siempre se las arreglaban para terminar en medio de una situación complicada. Lo difícil fue juntar paciencia y saber cuándo detenerse. Lo inesperado y que se sintió como una patada en el estómago, fue encontrar a Izuku cubierto de polvo e inconsciente en su camino.

«Es un entrenamiento. Se trata de un entrenamiento», se repitió una y otra vez, cuando quedó paralizado mientras la suave llama que ardía en su mano y alumbraba el trayecto se agitó de un lado a otro, resultado directo de sus emociones.

—¡Qué mierda!

Shouto no fue el que lo dijo, pero las palabras de Katsuki expresaron acertadamente sus pensamientos.

Cuando se acercaron, en una mezcla de maldiciones y alivio, pudieron notar que Izuku en realidad estaba dormido. Un aroma sutil y dulce emanaba de él, así que quizás aquello era el resultado del don de la profesora Midnight y el polvo sólo un efecto de dramatización que había funcionado, porque aunque no había visto su expresión, Shouto sí miró a Katsuki y estaba seguro de que estaría de mal humor por el resto del día a causa de ello.

Hicieron su entrenamiento. Se obligaron a reaccionar. Bakugo hizo algunas explosiones con unos escombros que en realidad no necesitaban ser destruidos y escucharon las observaciones animadas de No.13 sobre cómo habían actuado cuando todo terminó. Izuku lucía muy feliz después de haber despertado y saber el resultado. Todo parecía estar bien.

Pero esa tarde, a Shouto le costó mucho esfuerzo apartar de su mente la imagen de Izuku en el suelo, cubierto de polvo.

¿Por qué, si todo seguía igual, se sentía completamente desordenado? ¿Era porque le gustaban? ¿Era porque ellos gustaban de él? ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas después de decir que sí, que ellos de alguna manera podían funcionar? ¿Esa sensación en su estómago estaría para siempre con él?

—¿Podemos entrar?

Shouto apartó la mirada del techo de su habitación hacia su puerta. No se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Izuku detrás de ella y estaba seguro de que Bakugo estaba allí también, quizá diciendo que deberían patear la puerta para ver si así respondía. Se incorporó, preguntándose por qué se sentía nervioso y su estómago se revolvía tanto si desde hace meses tenían la costumbre de visitarse entre ellos.

Abrió la puerta.

Nada era diferente.

Pero todo había cambiado.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Antes de que pudiera abrir los labios, Izuku ya había dado un paso dentro y lo miraba expectante. Se las había ingeniado para sostener su rostro con ambas manos, como si el contacto directo le ayudara a entender mejor las cosas. A Shouto no le ayudaba nada. Su cercanía sólo hacía latir su corazón más rápido—. Estuviste distraído todo el día y Kacchan dijo que durante el entrenamiento…

—¡Yo no dije nada!

Shouto se forzó a apartar la vista de los bonitos ojos de Izuku para poder mirar a Katsuki. Allí estaba, mirándolos a ambos con una mezcla caótica de sentimientos muy parecida a la que Shouto traía consigo mismo, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por ellos. Y cuando finalmente sus ojos volvieron a Izuku, Shouto entreabrió sus labios y un ligero rubor coloreó sus pálidas mejillas.

_Ah_. En verdad los quería.

Quizás eso era todo.

Tal vez simplemente se trataba de eso.

De lo mucho que los quería y nada más.

—¿Puedo besarlos?

Shouto no era precisamente la persona más hábil para entablar una conversación llena de sentimientos. Pero cuando vio a Izuku tan rojo como los ojos de Katsuki y al mismo Katsuki sorprendido por lo que había brotado de sus labios, supo que había dicho las palabras perfectas. Y cuando Izuku cerró los ojos y asintió rápidamente, acercándose tímidamente hacia él, de pronto sus nervios habían cobrado sentido y la pieza que había estado buscando, logró aparecer.

Lo que era parecido y lo que era diferente en realidad tenían un por qué.

El primer beso de Shouto e Izuku fue tímido, tembloroso. Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos y eran torpes en ellos. Sus dientes chocaron y rieron, pero fue tan dulce que Shouto se quedaría a vivir allí por siempre. El primer beso de Shouto y Katsuki fue una pelea, y sonrió cuando se besaron, porque todo en Bakugo era así: apasionado, intenso. Demasiado fuerte como para no enfrentarlo. Uno quería acomodarse a la izquierda, el otro a la derecha. Eran caótico e increibles.

El mundo se llenó entonces de primeras veces.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—¿Es la primera vez?

Shouto levantó la mirada. Un profesional lo estaba mirando. No lo conocía, pero sabía que trabajaba en la misma agencia de Ochako. Su tono era cordial y quizá había estado hablando antes con él, pero no recordaba nada de eso en absoluto.

—¿Perdón?

—La primera vez que trabajas en una misión de rescate.

No. No lo era. Habían salvado a Katsuki antes. Se habían salvado entre ellos cientos de veces. Y aun así, en ese momento, sentía que su don era tan inútil para ayudar a Izuku, como cuando era estudiante y estaba aprendiendo a rescatar a las personas.

Una fotografía cayó en la mesa. La imagen mostraba a un Izuku atado, herido y vendado.

Luego, una voz.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Es como si quisieran que lo encontráramos.

No. La vida no solía tener sentido.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

_Awwww, _este capítulo me quedó muy ñoño. Pero me gustó escribirlo, porque me divierto mucho escribiendo de Shouto. Y quedó un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero aquí vamos. Además, ya nos acercamos más a Izuku. Espero. Jajajajaja. Mientras, sonrían por este derrame de miel. JOJOJO.

**Hime**; ¡muchas gracias por toda la paciencia! Estoy empezando a recuperar el ritmo, así que seguiré echándole ganas para con esta historia, jejeje.

**¡Muchas gracias a Hime por su hermoso comentario y gracias por todas las lecturas!**

Ya sabe, cuídense mucho, tosan en su codito, tomen awa, lean fics y mantenganse a salvo. ¡Os quiero!


	15. El efímero cerezo en flor

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Nieve.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XV**

**El efímero cerezo en flor**

Midoriya Izuku era una primavera constante. Brillante, lleno de vida. Un cielo despejado y un cálido sol. Sus sonrisas tenían una personalidad propia y sus murmullos eran capaces de despertar, distraer y desesperar a cualquier persona que se encontrara demasiado cerca. Era el chico de los sonrojos intensos, las caricias tímidas, las palabras más certeras e innecesarias y también poseía las mejores miradas de cachorro pateado en todo el mundo entero. Izuku era pura vida, calidez y dulzura, mezclados con una pizca de terquedad. Era quien nunca se rendía y el que mejor sabía perdonar después de cometer una estupidez.

Izuku era té tibio en las noches templadas y comida semiquemada, cuadernos llenos de pensamientos que aparecían hasta en el refrigerador, amaneceres bañados en rosa, cabello eternamente esponjado, corbatas hechas un desastre y por encima de todo, Izuku era cerezos en flor. Quizá por eso, cuando aquella dura fotografía cayó sobre la mesa y todos se acercaron para verla, sorprendiéndose en silencio, fue tan difícil aceptar que la imagen que reflejaba era la de Izuku.

Katsuki conocía a la perfección las torturas que un villano era capaz de cometer con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Sabía que para ellos tener un rehén no era otra cosa más que una carta de intercambio; un modo más para asegurar un plan por sí mismo estúpido. Asqueroso, pero a fin de cuentas, una forma más de decir lo difícil que era proteger a alguien.

Inclusive a un héroe.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —Ochako, quien se encontraba a un lado de Shouto, frunció el ceño. A Katsuki no le sorprendió que ella fuera la primera en tomar la palabra ya que, en teoría, ellos no deberían estar ahí. Una mierda sobre los lazos que los unían con la _víctima_. Algo sobre dejarse llevar y crear más problemas que soluciones.

Una completa basura que Bakugo haría explotar sin problemas, porque maldita sea, ellos se habían estado salvado desde que eran adolescentes. Funcionaban bien, sabían cómo reaccionaría el otro y podían anticipar cualquier acción inmediata, porque si algo les había enseñado tantos años de cagarla juntos era que tenían la capacidad suficiente para arreglar lo que era un desastre absoluto.

Carajo, Katsuki quería mandar a la mierda a ese montón de extras y gritarles que Shouto y él estaban ahí para salvar a Izuku.

—Rastrear a Deku fue demasiado fácil. Apenas nos llevó unos cuantos días y ni siquiera estaba demasiado lejos del lugar en donde se llevó el ataque. Es una situación extraña por sí misma. Espiamos durante algunas horas y conseguir la fotografía fue fácil. De hecho, si ven la imagen, podrán notar que está dentro de un ángulo deliberado. Quien sea que esté detrás de esto, quería que lo viéramos. Es como si estuvieran pidiéndonos el rescatarlo. —Un denso silencio. Luego—: Es probable que sea una trampa. Debemos esperar otra semana más y…

—¡¿Esperar?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieren decir con eso?!

Más que un grito, aquellas palabras fueron el resultado de la pura rabia e incredulidad que Katsuki sentía en ese momento. Todo lo que decían no era más que montón de mierda sin sentido. ¿Esperar? ¿A eso se limitaba su rescate? ¿A mirar y esperar cómo se desarrollaba todo? ¡Izuku estaba en peligro!

—¡Está herido! —dijo, sin mirar a nadie y azotando su mano contra la mesa, creando una ligera explosión—. ¡No saben ni siquiera a quién nos estamos enfrentando y todo lo que pueden decir es esto!

—¡Por eso no se puede trabajar con los involucrados! —contestó el héroe que hasta hacía unos minutos, había estado dando aquel informe. Katsuki no lo conocía, pero sabía que era parte de la misma agencia a la que Uraraka pertenecía—. ¡Están aquí por un favor personal, quizás deberían recordarlo!

—¡Está preocupado! ¡Todos lo estamos! ¡No hay nadie en esta habitación que no sea amigo de Deku!

—¡Uravity, ya basta! ¡Sácalos de aquí si no quieres ser apartada de esta misión también!

Katsuki estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda y decir que él rescataría a Izuku por su cuenta mucho más rápido que esos inútiles, cuando una mano fría se posó en su hombro. Reaccionando al reconocer el contacto, giró su rostro, lanzando una mirada enfadada que desapareció casi al instante al darse cuenta de que él no era el único alterado en esa habitación.

Shouto estaba tan o más enojado que él.

—Vamos —dijo y nadie más en la habitación hubiera logrado que Katsuki simplemente maldijera y aceptara salir de allí. Cuando la puerta se cerró, fue el turno de Shouto de estallar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lo escuchó murmurar palabras llenas de frustración mientras en su voz alcanzaba a reflejarse el sentimiento de impotencia. El héroe Shouto, siempre estoico, que nunca perdía el control de sus emociones, estaba ahí, cayéndose en pedazos frente a sus ojos, porque para ambos la imagen de un Izuku vulnerable no era algo inconcebible.

Saber que Izuku estaba siendo lastimado de la peor forma posible y ellos no eran capaces de salvarlo, era algo que los sobrepasaba.

Porque así como Izuku era la primavera, Shouto era un suave y amable otoño. La brisa que te tranquilizaba cuando todo era un caos. Era el aroma que echabas de menos en los días solitarios y que te hacía añorar tiempos pasados. Shouto era incienso y el sonido de las campanillas de viento. Era comida espantosa, tatamis molestos, teteras hermosas, sonrisas tímidas y literalidad. Shouto era las hojas que caían y una fuerza descomunal.

Shouto era todo delicadeza y merecía ser tratado así, no porque fuera frágil o débil, sino porque un corazón tan amable debería vivir en un mundo igual.

—Estará bien, Izuku estará bien. Es fuerte. ¡Es fuerte! ¡No se va a rendir por algo así!

—Shouto.

No le respondió. Carajo, tampoco Katsuki sabía qué hacer Se suponía que alguno debía controlarse, pero no podían. Si por él fuera, ya habría destrozado el edificio. Si explotar vidrios y destruir escritorios ayudara en algo a Izuku, hacía mucho que hubiera acabado.

—¡MALDITA SEA, SHOUTO, DEJA DE CONGELAR TODO!

Katsuki lo sujetó por los brazos y sólo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, fue cuando Shouto finalmente se dio cuenta del descontrol de su quirk y que el suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una gran capa de hielo. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente hasta tranquilizarse y Katsuki no pudo evitar pensar que tan solo unos momentos antes, era el mismo Shouto quien lo había detenido de cometer una estupidez.

—Lo siento —musitó, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Idiota, no te disculpes por algo así.

Durante unos segundos, no se escuchó nada más. Katsuki soltó a Shouto, quien aprovechó ese incómodo momento para agacharse y descongelar el suelo, en una acción innecesaria. Probablemente, lo había hecho para ordenar sus sentimientos, así que Katsuki se colocó en cuclillas para buscar una vez más su rostro. No le sorprendió encontrarlo con los ojos húmedos y una expresión que desesperadamente intentaba componer.

Ambos sabían que las cicatrices que quedarían después de esto, no serían sólo físicas. Y que el camino de regreso sería mucho más difícil para Izuku por muy brillante que fuera su sonrisa.

Pero estarían ahí para ayudarlo. Estarían, como él estuvo cuando ellos también se cayeron en miles de pedazos. Se quedarían porque ayudarían a sanar cada parte rota. Porque se querían.

—Quieren esperar otra semana. Tú lo viste, Katsuki. Izuku podría no tenerla.

La nieve había comenzado a llorar sobre el cerezo.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

La cosa es que cuando escribo de Katsuki, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que quiere a Shouto e Izuku y que daría el mundo por ellos. No lo digo yo, lo dice la constitución. ¡Además, ya era momento de llegar al punto de colapso! No se preocupen demasiado, ya es tiempo de que traumemos, digo, rescatemos a bebé Izuku en este fic. ¿A que sí? :3 ¡Les agradezco todo el amor y toda la paciencia!

**Hime-chan; **¡en verdad te agradezco que consideres así a esta pequeña y caótica historia! De verdad que eres extra-amable conmigo ;A; ¡Ojalá disfrutes este nuevo capítulo!

¡Muchas gracias a **Itzelloveless, Nea Poulain y Hime-chan **por sus hermosas palabras! ;A;

¡No se olviden de cuidarse y cuidar a sus personas amadas! Tomen awa, disfruten de sus fandom y sonrían mucho. Izuku patrocina este comercial.


	16. Sin rastro de soledad

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Explosivo.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XVI**

**Sin rastro de soledad**

El problema con los héroes, según la Comisión de Seguridad Pública, es que no dejaban de ser humanos. Siempre estaban gritando, oponiéndose o reclamando por algo, siempre queriendo dar soluciones basadas en sus emociones y no en la realidad de cualquier emergencia que estuviera ocurriendo. A una buena parte de ellos, la Comisión generalmente conseguía regularlos y mantenerlos en el camino establecido, de acuerdo a las necesidades que día con día se iban presentando.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, surgían héroes como All Might que se empeñaban en querer cambiar al mundo de acuerdo a sus opiniones. A ellos, a ese tipo de héroes, siempre había sido difícil controlarlos, sobre todo porque desde una perspectiva pública, eran mucho más que aceptados: eran queridos.

La Comisión siempre debía tener cuidado con ellos.

Por eso había encargado de educar a héroes como Hawks y otros muchos tantos, a lo largo del tiempo. Todos colocados estratégicamente dentro de un enorme listado, todos asumiendo su respectivas responsabilidades; ignorando los porqués del sistema, ya que estaban allí para protegerlo. Estaban ahí para que el control y la seguridad siempre fueran los adecuados.

Sin embargo, héroes que seguían aquello que All Might un día había representado, continuaban apareciendo. Héroes que, sin importar lo que la Comisión dijera en su búsqueda de la situación más favorable, continuaban haciendo cosas estúpidas.

Héroes como _ellos_.

—¡Señor, es verdad lo que dicen! ¡No los encontramos y no están en sus agencias! ¡Los héroes Shouto y…!

—No grites —interrumpió el hombre de mal humor, sobando el puente de su nariz mientras revisaba el impacto mediático que la desaparición de Deku había tenido—. Se _suponía_ que ellos no estaban involucrados. Fueron apartados del caso.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que uno de ellos dijo lo que era obvio para todos.

—Son muchos los héroes que conocen a Deku.

En ocasiones, cuando creían que todo estaba bajo una línea perfectamente trazada, aparecían héroes que forzaban a la sociedad a cambiar; a observar desde otra perspectiva. Momentos, ya fuera grandes o pequeños, que obligaban a la Comisión a mirar hacia otra dirección. Más hacia los villanos y menos hacia los héroes.

Más como los humanos que todos eran y menos como las piezas de un enorme sistema que pretendía no fallar, pero que inevitablemente lo hacía, una y otra vez.

—¿No te lo dije, Deku? Ellos son incapaces de dejarte atrás.

Comenzó con una explosión. Fuerte, violenta. Una que hizo temblar las paredes de una casa antigua de estructura débil, en donde un letrero anunciaba su pronta destrucción para crear nuevas y modernas oficinas. El tipo de lugar en donde los villanos se escondían, porque era fácil ignorar aquello que pronto desaparecería.

Una explosión que le hizo abrir los ojos, a pesar de lo terrible que sentía.

—Bienvenidos. Deku y yo estábamos esperándolos ansiosos. Vamos, Deku, ¿por qué sonríes para ellos? Son tus héroes favoritos.

De acuerdo con All Might, para todos los héroes, existían momentos clave. Instantes que los cambiaban por completo cuando se encontraban en servicio, volviéndolos mejores, porque habían cosas que eran difíciles de ver y aun así no debían apartar la vista porque un parpadeo podía ser la causa de que una vida llegara a su fin.

Cuando se encontraban con ese algo, algunos héroes no lo soportaban. Dejaban su labor o padecían consecuencias emocionales que los cambiaban por completo, forzándolos a un retiro temprano. Otros tomaban la decisión de andar solos ese camino, porque tener a una persona cercana implicaba que, de alguna u otra manera, alguien podría aprovecharse de ello.

«Ustedes son afortunados» había dicho Burnin' alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás. «No tienen la necesidad de guardar el secreto».

—Kacchan… Shouto… huyan, él…

Era cuanto menos irónico recordar todo eso cuando Izuku sentía que estaba por morir.

—¿Qué dicen? Sus dones a cambio de él. Es una buena oferta.

Habían gritos distorsionados, maldiciones y explosiones. Izuku podía sentir la furia de las voces. Quería mirar, pedirles que se detuvieran, pero todo lo que alcanzaba a distinguir eran dos figuras borrosas por la sangre que lastimaba y nublaba su visión. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era el dolor que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, rogándole que se rindiera.

Una mano estaba rodeando su cuello, cortando su respiración. Era capaz de sentir la herida que todos esos días había estado formándose en su piel, infectándose poco a poco. Consumiéndolo. Más que intentar anular su fuerza, era como si estuviera drenándola de la forma más dolorosa posible. Izuku sabía que aquel sujeto no estaba interesado en robar el One for All; probablemente ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que fuera un blanco constante y por ende, Shouto y Katsuki también lo fueran.

Por eso, muchos héroes escogían el camino de la soledad.

—Vamos, acérquense. ¿O prefieren verlo muerto?

Pero para nadie, mucho menos para los héroes, la soledad era fácil.

Cómo carajos iba a ser fácil la soledad si al llegar a casa lo único que podían hacer era llorar y gritar que un segundo más hubiera bastado para salvar otra vida.

—¡IZUKU!

No quería dejarlos solos. Y no quería estar sin ellos. Quería seguir llegando a casa y aferrarse a su presencia. Seguir besando sus labios y oliendo su aroma.

Izuku no quería morir. No así, no de esa forma.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Los héroes tienen permitido llorar?

Sí, lo hacía. Y cada lágrima era una tortura, porque sus ojos estaban demasiado lastimados. Podía sentir cómo la sangre se mezclaba y el metálico sabor se intensificaba en su boca. Era asqueroso. Deseaba moverse, hacer algo, cualquier mísera cosa, pero la tortura había sido muy larga y él estaba muy cansado.

¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? Los sonidos eran cada vez más lejanos. La voz, la de su captor, que era la única que alcanzaba a distinguir, también comenzaba a ser más difícil de comprender. ¿Kacchan y Shouto estarían bien?

Por favor, por favor, que ellos estuvieran bien.

—¡MUERE!

—¡IZUKU!

¿Para la Comisión los héroes podían llorar?

Le hubiera bastado con verlos una vez más.

Sólo una vez más.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Perdóname, Izuku.

¡Y disculpen a todos por este capítulo! Suena algo caótico y mientras lo escribía me preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero realmente pensé que iba a pasar algo muy malo. Estoy enojada con la comisión y quiero que los héroes tengan más momentos de humanos. Si no me perdonan por este capítulo, quiero decir que me sentí horrible cuando escribí que Izuku estaba llorando. ¡Pero les puedo adelantar que en el siguiente veremos lo que pasó desde la perspectiva de Shouto y Kacchan! Así que… eh, espero que no sea tan horrible, y un poco más explicativo. Eso. Sí. Explicativo. Eso.

¡Muchas gracias por todas las lecturas y los favoritos!

¡Muchas gracias a **Itzelloveless, Nea Poulain** y **NatyGaitan** por sus hermosos comentarios! ;3; Son extra-amables conmigo, siempre.

Ya saben, besitos, cuidense un montón por favor, les mando dinobesitos y tomen dinoawa. ¡Nos dinoleemos!


	17. Lágrimas y sangre

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra:** Miradas.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XVII**

**Lágrimas y sangre**

La Comisión y todos aquellos quienes dijeron que no podían participar en el rescate de Izuku porque eran demasiado cercanos a él, bien podrían irse mucho a la mierda. ¿Acaso pretendían que se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, esperándolo en silencio? Nadie tenía que decirles. ¡El país entero lo sabía! Ellos trabajaban bien como equipo. Los años les enseñaron a complementarse, cubriendo las debilidades y dándole impulso a las fortalezas. ¡Habían derrotado desde adolescentes a numerosos villanos! Prácticamente se habían forjado como héroes en medio de pura mierda, ¿y ahora les decían que no eran capaces de actuar como debían? Qué idiotez.

—Shouto, iremos a salvar a Izuku.

No era una pregunta; Katsuki ni siquiera tenía que formularla. Conocía a Shouto tan bien como a Izuku y sabía desde el momento en el que ambos dejaron la agencia de Ochako que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno pusiera en palabras lo que ya era obvio: ellos tomarían las cosas por su cuenta. No era exactamente lo más correcto y quizá después de esto recibirían una sanción por parte de la Comisión, pero, francamente, era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento. Todo lo que necesitaban era saber cómo rescatarían a Izuku y de qué manera se moverían para no levantar sospechas. No querían que nadie los detuviera. Tenían la información básica y eso bastaba en ese momento, porque llevaban siendo héroes el tiempo suficiente como para tomar una pequeña pista y encontrar con ello toda la respuesta.

Sin embargo, aunque eso les daba una pequeña luz sobre lo que había ocurrido, no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Proteger a alguien, sobre todo a los que quería, nunca había sido nada sencillo.

Tuvieron que esperar un poco, aun en contra de todo lo que deseaban. Una noche espantosamente lenta en la que reunieron la información necesaria y en la que también Shouto mantuvo entre sus brazos a Katsuki y permanecieron en silencio, porque entre ellos sólo existía la firme promesa de salvar a Izuku. La noche no solía tener piedad con los héroes y esa en particular se llenó de todas las posibilidades negativas, aunque ninguno las quisiera. Se aferraban al otro, porque sabían que en el momento en el que todo comenzara, esos eran los instantes que les darían fortaleza.

Katsuki no estaba seguro de qué era lo que Izuku y Shouto pensaban cuando, contra todo pronóstico, estaban a punto de perder una pelea y necesitaban fuerza, pero él siempre recordaba las cosas estúpidas, como la horrenda forma de cocinar de Shouto o la amontonada letra de Izuku. Recordaba sus malos hábitos, las manías que más trabajo les costaba aceptar o cuando habían cometido algo particularmente vergonzoso. Y era ridículo darse cuenta de esas pequeñas cosas que tanto le irritaban, era lo que lo animaba a levantarse y continuar. Pero aunque eso ayudaba, Katsuki sabía que todos los héroes, inclusive alguien como Izuku, podían llegar a romperse en cualquier momento.

Tomaron la decisión al día siguiente. Asistieron a sus respectivas agencias. Hicieron papeleo e ignoraron las preguntas que corrían en torno a Izuku. Pero cuando el momento de su patrullaje llegó, ambos desaparecieron, haciendo creer que estaban en sus rondas. Necesitaban ganar tiempo, inclusive si ese movimiento apenas les diera unos cuantos minutos. Para el momento en el que todos los héroes encargados se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ya no habría manera de detenerlos.

Para cuando notaran que ellos habían desaparecido de sus labores diarias, Katsuki y Shouto ya estarían ahí, preparados para salvar a Izuku.

—¿Estás listo? Debemos ser rápidos. —Katsuki levantó el rostro, encontrándose con el inexpresivo rostro de Shouto. Estaban en un callejón demasiado pequeño y oscuro, escondiéndose no del maldito que había tenido la estúpida idea de secuestrar a Izuku, sino de cualquier héroe que pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. En opinión de Katsuki, si ya estaban esperando su llegada, lo mejor que podían hacer era no llegar tarde.

—Sólo tenemos una oportunidad.

—Es lo único que necesitamos.

Comenzó con una explosión, porque no existía ni quería entrar de otra forma a la vieja y abandonada casa. Lo que Katsuki deseaba era encontrarse frente a frente con el imbécil que había logrado que su vida se sintiera miserable en unos cuantos instantes, dispuesto a explotar todo el maldito lugar. Sin embargo, durante los breves segundos en los que ingenuamente creyó que podían obtener esa victoria sin problemas, se tuvo que recordar que si Izuku estaba atrapado en medio de esa mierda, era porque no se trataba de cualquier villano.

—Bienvenidos. Deku y yo yo estábamos esperándolos ansiosos. Vamos, Deku, ¿por qué no sonríes para ellos? Son tus héroes favoritos.

Era un escenario espantoso. Izuku estaba gravemente herido y la sangre que caía por su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, se entremezclaba con la suciedad y los restos de heridas que demostraban que no se había rendido, porque había luchado hasta el cansancio. Hasta destrozarse. En su cuello, donde las manos del villano lo apretaban para asegurar su propia vida, había un largo corte que comenzaba a infectarse. Todo era demasiado repulsivo. Katsuki sólo quería acabar con todo porque, maldita sea, Izuku no era débil.

Nunca lo había sido.

—...huyan… él…

Lo siguiente que Katsuki supo fue que simplemente se lanzó hacia el desconocido y a su lado, Shouto hizo lo mismo. Más que rabia o algún don que lo hiciera parecer poderoso, lo verdaderamente perturbador de aquel sujeto era su mirada desquiciada y esa sonrisa torcida. El peor tipo de villano era aquel que no le tenía miedo a la muerte, porque en pos de conseguir sus objetivos, arrastraban a la miseria a todo quien estuviera a su alrededor.

El hombre que tenía a Izuku atrapado y reía al verlos acercarse a él porque era justamente eso lo que quería, era ese tipo de villano.

—¿Qué dicen? —gritó de repente, sujetando a Izuku enfrente de él, usándolo como escudo y al mismo tiempo, mostrándoles lo lastimado que estaba y que si apretaba un poco más su cuello, sería más rápido que ellos al quitarle la vida—. Sus dones a cambio de él. Es una buena oferta.

Se detuvieron bruscamente. De reojo, Katsuki pudo ver la mano congelada de Shouto, listo para atacar al igual que él. Sólo necesitaban un descuido, una mínima distracción. No era necesario mucho, pero la maldita espera era jodida cuando tenían a un Izuku a punto de rendirse frente a sus ojos. Necesitaban invadir su espacio. Tenían que detenerlo.

—Vamos, acérquense. ¿O prefieren verlo muerto?

Katsuki gritó. Cuando las explosiones en las palmas de sus manos lo empujaron hacia delante, dispuesto a arrebatarle a Izuku, su respiración acelerada de pronto se tornó difícil y el oxígeno empezó a faltar. Sus fuerza se comenzó a desvanecer y como si hubiera recibido una patada en el estómago, cayó al suelo mientras desesperadamente intentaba respirar. En el extremo contrario, Shouto había intentando acercarse de igual manera, obteniendo el mismo inútil resultado mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello, en una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa y la agonía.

Se estaban ahogando.

Katsuki golpeó el suelo, pero por más que lo intentaba, la falta de oxígeno le impedía actuar y manipular su don. No podía acercarse, estaba a unos cuantos metros y mientras más se arrastraba hacia ellos, respirar se hacía más doloroso.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Los héroes tienen permitido llorar?

Enfocó su borrosa mirada, obligándose a sí mismo a levantarse, porque frente a él estaba Izuku y sus lágrimas caían por todo su rostro, arrastrando la sangre hacia su cuello. Empapando la mano del villano y forzándolo a separarla del cuello de Izuku para reír desquiciadamente por las lágrimas de un héroe.

Una oportunidad. Sólo necesitaban una maldita oportunidad.

—¡SHOUTO! —gritó, sintiendo que por primera vez sus siempre duras palabras desgarraban su garganta—. ¡CONGÉLALO!

—¡Izuku!

Una parte de Katsuki nunca se perdonaría por todas las veces que hizo llorar a Izuku. No quería verlo llorar nunca. Pero esas lágrimas en más de una ocasión habían salvado una vida.

—¡MUERE!

_La mano que rodeaba el cuello se separó de Izuku, por sólo instante para ver las lágrimas._

_El hielo se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo, con el objetivo de congelar y atrapar a una sola persona._

_Izuku cayó y Katsuki se arrojó para impedir otra herida. _

Luego, caos y gritos.

Falta de aliento, explosiones y frío.

La sensación de ahogarse y estar a punto de morir por ello, era más que dolorosa. Pero no morirían ahí, no por un maldito extra.

No así. No de esa manera.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace varios días, pero confieso que ahora que estoy volviendo a escribir, no me había dado cuenta de lo oxidada que estaba en las escenas de acción, así que lo rehice tantas veces que fue un lío y creo que tendrán que perdonarme por esto, porque es lo mejor que pude hacer :( Más adelante hablaré con más detalles de lo que ha pasado aquí, lo prometo. Pero si seguía corriendo y cambiando todo, nunca avanzaríamos… ¡Y nos falta muy poco! Gracias por todo, de verdad.

**Hime-chan**; ¡gracias! A decir verdad le tengo mucha manía a la Comisión, pero en general siempre me hace preguntarme el lío político en el desarrollo en el manga, pero aquí en este fic queremos hablar del trío bonito lol, sólo que no podía evitar quejarme un poco xD, sobre todo porque los héroes merecen muchos momentos de paz c: ¡Awweee! Gracias por haber leído algunos de esos fics, espero que te hayan gustado. ¡Y gracias a ti! Un beso enorme, cuídate mucho.

¡Muchas gracias a **Itzelloveless, Hime-chan** y **Nea Poulain** por sus hermosas palabras! ¡Gracias ;3;!

Muchos besitos, tomen awa y cuídense muchísimo. Que todo esté bien para ustedes.


	18. Algún día, alguien

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Compañeros.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XVIII**

**Algún día, alguien**

Izuku sabía que tarde o temprano, alguien _tenía_ que notarlo, sobre todo porque ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que su relación había comenzado. Y por _alguien_ se refería a cualquiera que no fuera un adulto y bufara por cómo habían decidido terminar sus peleas, alegando que aquello resultaba ser el camino más evidente o bien, dándoles interminables discursos llenos de palabras como «_juventud»_ o «_aún les queda mucho camino por recorrer». _Burnin' lo había hecho y era posible que No. 13 también, porque miraba con mucha atención. Izuku sabía que no podía enojarse y a diferencia de Katsuki y Shouto, procuraba escuchar con atención las recomendaciones que les ofrecían. Estaba seguro de que a su manera, Burnin´y No. 13 tenían buenas intenciones cuando intentaban aconsejarlos sobre su noviazgo, así que con el rostro ardiendo, asentía tímidamente a cada palabra dada, procurando que su pena no lo hiciera olvidar algo.

Sin embargo, mientras más escuchaba aquellos discursos, más se daba cuenta de que sus compañeras y compañeros de clase no actuarían de la misma manera, así que de alguna manera eso alimentaba su curiosidad al respecto. La intimidad que Shouto, Kacchan y él compartían era increíble, pero de vez en cuando quería estirar su mano y tocarlos, tan sólo porque podía hacerlo sin cubrirse de esa natural privacidad que los rodeaba. Que todo el mundo supiera sobre su relación, sería un cúmulo de ventajas y desventajas que algún día tendrían que enfrentar hasta lograr adaptarse. Y aunque Izuku estaba seguro de que llegado el momento los tres podrían superarlo y los demás simplemente pasarían a otro tema más interesante, esperaba que durante el proceso, no hubiera ningún incómodo momento.

—Midoriya, Todoroki…

Que de entre todos sus compañeros fuera Iida el primero en saberlo, ciertamente podría calificar como uno de esos momentos.

—Tks.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, ¿por qué Izuku consideró siquiera la idea de que las cosas salieran bien cuando la experiencia le decía que cuando los tres estaban involucrados, todo lo que podía salir mal _iba_ a salir mal?

—¡Iida!

Aunque, contra todo pronóstico, su relación había salido bien en su vida. No la manera en la que otros se enteraban, pero sí la forma en la que Kacchan, Shouto y él se complementaban.

—¡En verdad hay una explicación para esto, Iida…!

—¡¿Qué hay que explicar?! ¡¿Acaso sus lentes no sirven?!

—Katsuki, creo que Izuku quiere decir…

—¡No soy idiota! Además, ¡¿para qué se molestan?! ¡Ni siquiera reacciona!

Kacchan no estaba lejos de la realidad. Iida, tan animado y energético como era, se había quedado paralizado en la puerta del salón, mirándolos en un extraño silencio. Las hojas que traía en sus manos habían caído melodramaticamente al suelo, haciendo por sí misma que la escena fuera una mezcla de divertida vergüenza y sincero desconcierto, porque Iida en realidad sólo los había atrapado abrazándose. Mejor dicho: había atrapado a Izuku y a Shouto ahogando en un abrazo a Katsuki, porque intentaban convencerlo de preparar la cena.

Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, quizá la escena no hubiera sido tan inocente. Así que, en teoría, Iida se topó con el mejor de los escenarios para lidiar con esa situación.

—T-te ayudo. —Con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro, Izuku se apartó de sus novios intentando acomodarse el uniforme y la corbata sin lograr ninguna de las dos cosas cuando se acercó a su amigo y se agachó para comenzar en silencio a levantar las hojas que había tirado. Como si aquel movimiento hubiera sido lo que Iida había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, también se agachó, imitándolo mientras analizaba a toda velocidad lo que había visto, ignorando la mirada de Shouto y los ruidosos chasquidos de Katsuki—. Uhm, Iida...

—Ustedes…

Izuku apretó sus labios y contó los segundos entre susurros.

—¡Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo! ¡No importa su relación, pero en el salón de clases su comportamiento debe ser consciente de…!

Y lo que prosiguió entonces fue una serie de detalles sobre las políticas de la escuela en torno a la relaciones, que por alguna razón empezó en el suelo del salón y concluyó en los dormitorios, con todos sus compañeros de clases enterándose sobre ello y muy pocos sorprendidos por la situación, aunque eso no evitaba que hubiera pequeñas bromas al respecto y mucha curiosidad sobre cómo habían terminado en ese punto.

—¿Sabes, Deku? —Había dicho Ochako, con los brazos recargados en el respaldo del sofá para poder verlos mejor—. No es que _supiéramos_ que ustedes ya estaban saliendo o algo así. Es sólo que bastaba con notar la manera en la que los mirabas. El amor se te escapa cuando los ves. —Hubo una pausa en la que Ochako amplió su bonita sonrisa al ver el rostro de Izuku ruborizarse ante sus palabras porque visto así, era muy fácil de adivinar lo que ocurría—. Además, las chicas entendemos estas cosas.

En realidad, no tenían razones para preocuparse.

Sus amigas y amigos eran increíbles.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Las personas solían creer que los héroes se acostumbraban a lo que veían. Que, de alguna manera, las cosas dejaban de afectarles y por eso conseguían ser quienes eran. Ochako había escuchado eso en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no era así. No podías simplemente ignorar lo que veías; al menos, ella no podía. Las catástrofes se le quedaban en las pupilas, en marcas en el cuerpo y en las noches en vela, llenas de recuerdos y pesadillas.

Lo que Ochako veía en su deber como heroína se le quedaba grabado con fuego para toda la vida. Por eso, cuando las alertas sonaron y las llamadas comenzaron a exigir que buscaran a Katsuki y a Shouto porque ellos no podían intervenir en lo que había sucedido, supo que el escenario que se encontraría sería uno de esos que, a veces, robaban el sueño.

No se equivocó. Cuando el equipo de rescate entró al sitio donde tenían secuestrado a Izuku, movidos más por la urgencia que por una táctica real, descubrieron una situación espantosa, llena sangre, heridas que debían ser tratadas con urgencia y los cuerpos de tres héroes que se negaban a vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieran los otros. Ochako podía escuchar los gritos, las ambulancias y cuando se acercó aterrada hasta donde estaba Izuku, pudo ver cómo sus lágrimas habían esparcido la sangre por todo su rostro.

Porque Izuku los amaba tanto, tanto, que siempre se le desbordaban los sentimientos.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

No estaba muerta. Estaba de parranda. Pido una enorme disculpa por la espera de esta historia. Estos meses que quedan al año, quiero finalizar todas las historias que he empezado para que en enero les llegue un ataque de fics de mi parte. Deseenme suerte. Los quiero.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todas sus hermosas palabras, ánimos y paciencia!

¡Os quiero!


	19. Aquello que más temió

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Miedo.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XIX**

**Aquello que más temió **

Katsuki fue el primero en despertar. Al principio, y como era de esperarse, se encontraba completamente desorientado, sin entender en qué momento los gritos y la terrible sensación de urgencia ante la pérdida habían sido reemplazados por la calma y el constante pitido de un monitor cardíaco. Luego, el profundo dolor que se instauró en su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo lo obligaron a detenerse, a pesar del desesperante deseo de aventar hacia la pared todos los incómodos tubos y cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo. Su garganta estaba reseca y las cortinas que le brindaban un poco privacidad por estar en un área común le indicaron de inmediato que, además de haber pasado algunas horas inconsciente, estaba fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Izuku y Shouto también lo estuvieran.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras intentaba recordar qué había pasado. La imagen de Izuku siendo torturado, manchado con sangre y con las mejillas empapadas fue lo primero que vino a su memoria. Luego, todo era una mezcla de confusión y dolor que lo había paralizado por más que intentaba moverse. No se trataba sólo de su don, no era como si hubiera sido anulado. Era todo él, su cuerpo deteniéndose por completo. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Recordaba haberle gritado a Shouto que congelara al maldito y él arrojándose para detener la caída de Izuku, pero después de eso, ¿qué había pasado después de eso?

—Katsuki.

Instantes antes de escuchar su nombre, los pasos y la cortina recorriéndose, le alertaron de la presencia que se acercaba. Cuando Kirishima entró con el aspecto típico de un héroe que había llegado allí inmediatamente después de su servicio, llamándolo por su nombre y no por su apellido, y además mirándolo con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación, Katsuki supo de inmediato que las cosas no estaban bien.

—¡¿Dónde están?!

Si el furioso tono de sus palabras, así como la rabia en su mirada habían incomodado a Kirishima, no lo demostró. Se limitó a caminar hacia la cama de Katsuki, sentándose en la silla que había a un lado de ella. Tenía el cabello recogido y todo en su expresión gritaba que había sido designado para anunciar malas noticias, porque podría ser de las pocas personas capaces de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Kirishima!

—Todoroki está estable —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con absoluta seriedad, sin permitirse dudar de sus palabras ni un instante. Siempre entero y lleno de fuerza, una característica suya que lo había convertido en el mejor amigo de Katsuki—. El don del villano… controlaba los órganos. Los pulmones. —Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no creyera hasta dónde habían alcanzado a llegar las peculiaridades—. Era como si les estuviera quitando el oxígeno y…

—¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESE SUJETO! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE LE PASÓ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN IZUKU Y SHOUTO?!

Ser un héroe implicaba, de una u otra manera, pérdidas. Katsuki no solía pensar en ello, pero cuando alguien que le importaba terminaba en el hospital, era imposible no hacerlo. Sobre todo porque para un héroe, su vida dependía de su experiencia, inteligencia, fuerza, ayuda y también de un poco de suerte. Y aunque no le gustaba decirlo porque confiaba en ellos, uno de sus mayores temores era perder a Izuku y a Shouto. Le asustaba la idea de un día despertar en un hospital y darse cuenta de que tal vez ellos se habían ido de su lado. De que no había podido hacer nada para salvarlos y ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirse.

—Pronto bajarán a Todoroki a esta habitación. Está recuperándose, pero… Midoriya está en cuidados intensivos —dijo al fin Kirishima, tras un hondo suspiro—. Está muy mal, Katsuki. Sus órganos… su cuerpo… va a ser muy difícil. Ochako está cerca, aunque no puede entrar. Ella no quiere estar lejos por si…

«...por si algo pasa», completó Katsuki en su mente. «Por si es momento de despedirse y no hay nadie cerca para decir adiós».

—Está haciendo lo que pueden, aunque un trasplante va a ser necesario. Ya contactaron a su mamá y sólo tenemos que esperar.

Muchos héroes odiaban los hospitales porque dentro de ellos no hay nada que pudieran hacer. Sus dones poderosos y educados con tanto esfuerzo no eran útiles dentro de una sala de emergencias. Cuando entraban a una cirugía, recordaban lo terriblemente frágiles y humanos que podían ser. Cuando un héroe estaba hospitalizado, recordaba que la muerte era algo que miraban a los ojos todos los días y por eso lo odiaban.

Katsuki era ese tipo de héroe.

—Izuku no se va a rendir.

Kirishima sólo asintió cuando escuchó esas palabras y con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos, colocó una mano en su hombro cuando lo vio luchar contra las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tal y como su amigo le había dicho, Shouto fue trasladado a esa habitación poco después. Despertó un par de veces, pero estaba tan desorientado que Katsuki supo que no recordaría que había abierto los ojos. Una vez que se aseguró con sus propios ojos de que Shouto estaba estable, ignoró las quejas de las enfermeras, al igual que sus intentos por detenerlo, cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. En el pasillo, lejos de la zona donde vigilaban la entrada de personas no autorizadas y razonablemente desinfectadas, encontró a Ochako sentada, mirándose las manos. Estaba pálida y cuando levantó la vista, sonrió con tristeza al verlo, sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo ahí. De hecho, señaló un asiento al lado del suyo y cuando Katsuki se dejó caer en él, aún con el dolor reclamándole, ella colocó una mano sobre la suya.

Primero, Katsuki tuvo el instinto de alejarse, pero de mal humor entendió que ella sólo intentaba ofrecerle apoyo. Ella era así. Así de fuerte, así de resistente. Era como Izuku y ese parecido ahora dolía más que nunca, sobre todo al sentir su cercanía.

—¿Dónde está esa cosa? —Primero, su voz fue un murmullo ronco, incómodo. El de alguien que es forzado a hablar. Luego, cuando Ochako lo miró sin comprender, él apretó sus manos, sintiendo una pequeña quemazón.

—¿Qué?

—¡La cadena! —gritó mientras se tocaba su cuello y mirándola con desesperación—. ¡La traía puesta y cuando desperté ya no estaba! ¡ES LA MALDITA CADENA DE IZUKU! ¡SE LA TENGO QUE DEVOLVER CUANDO DESPIERTE! ¡MALDITA SEA, OCHAKO, ESA MIERDA ES IMPORTANTE PARA IZUKU Y NO ESTÁ! ¡ESA…! ¡ESA ESTUPIDEZ NOÑA…!

Esa tontería.

Esa ridícula cosa que tenía colgando partes viejas de los trajes de Shouto y él.

Esa estúpida cadena que Izuku siempre traía y que había dejado caer cuando todo eso había comenzado. Katsuki había prometido que se la devolvería.

Pero no aparecía.

Lo único que había eran los brazos de Ochako rodeándolo, sin decir ninguna palabra por la lágrimas que estaban mojando su hombro.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Perdóname, Kacchan (◕ n ◕✿).

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se estén cuidando mucho. ¡Un capítulo más de esta historia está listo! Quiero agradecerles un montón todas las bonitas palabras que me han dejado. ¡GRACIAS POR TODA LA PACIENCIA Y EL AMOR! ¡Ustedes son las lectoras más increíbles y amorosas del mundo mundial y se merecen puros fics bonitos y piciosos! ¡Las quiero un montón! ;A;

Además, ¡no puedo creerlo! Estamos cerca de alcanzar los 50 reviews en este fic y es como que… WOW. No puedo creer toda la acogida que le han dado a esta pequeña historia, no las merezco. ¡He contestado sus hermosos reviews! Aunque las alertas de fanfiction no funcionen, sepan que lo he hecho a quien puedo hacerlo por mensaje privado ;D.

**Anónimo**; ¡muchas gracias por la paciencia! ;A; Ustedes son las personas más extra-amables del mundo.

¡Muchas gracias a **Itzelloveless, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Katherine Bloom **y a mi estimad**o Anónimo **por sus bellísimas palabras!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, sus favoritos y más gracias si les nace un reviú para esta historia! **

¡Os quiero!


	20. Una cama demasiado grande

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Besos.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XX**

**Una cama demasiado grande**

Cuando Shouto despertó poco antes del amanecer, el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo junto con el dulce y familiar aroma que provenía de Katsuki, le hicieron pensar que todo lo que recordaba con una espantosa vividez, era sólo una pesadilla; horrendas ideas que se habían formado en su mente y sabían terriblemente a realidad, pero que no eran otra cosa más que el resultado de sus propias preocupaciones y días largos. Por un maravilloso instante, con la cercanía de Bakugo en su cama y los murmullos de una ciudad que apenas comenzaba a despertar, Shouto en verdad creyó que en cualquier momento Izuku abriría la puerta de su habitación, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible después de un largo patrullaje nocturno. Los besaría con pereza y cariño, y pronto se volverían un lío de pieles, caricias y abrazos.

Sin embargo, cuando Katsuki ni siquiera gruñó por sus inquietos movimientos al despertar y en cambio puso una mano sobre su pecho, aferrándose más a él y pidiéndole sin palabras que se detuviera, la dolorosa realidad se impuso una vez más, haciéndole notar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Mostrándole que allí, en esa impersonal habitación que olía demasiado a desinfectante, sólo estaban ellos dos.

—¿Izuku? —preguntó Shouto con la voz rasposa mientras tocaba el cabello de Katsuki, notando finalmente los cables que lo rodeaban. Probablemente, si no sentía ninguna clase de dolor en ese momento, era porque su cuerpo estaba inundado de analgésicos—. ¿Dónde está?

—En cuidados intensivos —respondió tras un prolongado silencio en el que los nervios de Shouto comenzaron a alterarse, porque el silencio en los labios de Katsuki significaba que todo estaba mal—. Entrará a cirugía pronto. Estaban… esperando que Izuku sobreviviera durante la maldita noche.

Shouto cerró una vez más los ojos, intentando que su mente comprendiera el peso de cada palabra mientras se detestaba a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en despertar, inclusive si eso no era su culpa. Odiaba todo: lo que le pasaba a Izuku, esa estúpida habitación y haber dejado que Katsuki se enfrentara a eso solo, porque siempre había sido el tipo de persona que cargaba en sus hombros todo el peso hasta que éste le sobrepasaba. Katsuki explotaba sólo cuando había llegado a su límite y ese silencio en el que estaban sumergidos era demasiado largo y doloroso. Usualmente, en situaciones así, era Izuku quien sabía cómo hacer para que las barreras cayeran, las de ambos. Sabía hacerlos hablar cuando los gritos no salían y las palabras eran demasiado pesadas. De alguna forma, Shouto no sabía cómo, Izuku se las había ingeniado para salvarlos de sí mismos. Para levantarlos cuando más habían sufrido.

Si Izuku no hubiera llegado, ¿en dónde estarían ellos?

No, no quería saberlo.

Shouto no quería conocer un mundo en el que no estuvieran Izuku y Katsuki.

—¿Le gritaste a las enfermeras por la cadena?

No era exactamente lo más reconfortante ni mucho menos las palabras con las que Shouto esperaba romper el silencio. Sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada y vio la cadena de Izuku en el cuello de Katsuki, luciendo fuera de lugar para alguien que sólo traía puesta la pulcra bata del hospital, no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Dentro sí, y supuso que al igual que Katsuki, la existencia de aquella cadena era como la prueba que necesitaban para decirse a sí mismos que Izuku volvería a su lado.

Lo miró y durante unos segundos, sólo fue eso: ellos, la cadena y el silencio. Luego, una risa cansada que no era sino una manera de sobrellevar el dolor, apareció.

—Uraraka fue quien les gritó hasta que apareció. Y todas las enfermeras la perdonaron por su cara redonda y mejillas sonrojadas. Es una estupidez.

Shouto sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro, buscando la atención de Katsuki. Se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo unos instantes, pidiendo su aprobación antes de rozar sus labios, que lo recibieron con desesperación. Podía sentir su angustia en ese beso, la desesperación y el cansancio. En ocasiones, la única forma de encontrarse el uno al otro era así; en medio de instantes llenos de caricias y emociones que sólo podían compartirse mientras sus labios se tocaban y sus cuerpos se unían.

A veces, la única forma de aligerar el peso era estando el uno al lado del otro.

—Tampoco deberías estar en mi cama —dijo Shouto al separarse, tratando de imaginarse en qué punto de la noche, cuando era incapaz de dormir por la preocupación, Katsuki se había metido allí.

—¿A quién mierda le importa eso? Ellos no saben…

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Shouto volvió a besarlo, porque sabía lo que seguía.

No, las demás personas no sabían que los tres necesitaban dormir en la misma cama para sentirse tranquilos. No sabían que más a menudo de lo que decía, Katsuki se despertaba teniendo pesadillas, porque los recuerdos donde los villanos sonreían a veces le ganaban la pelea. Tampoco entendían que Izuku cada noche contaba sus cicatrices, alegrándose de que no hubieran nuevas. Nadie sabía que Shouto amaba jugar con el cabello de ambos antes de dormir y que a veces se despertaba a media noche, asustado de que ya no estuvieran a su lado y que sólo conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño cuando se encontraban en medio de ellos.

Nadie sabía lo frágiles que podían ser los héroes y cómo cosas tan absurdas como una cadena en la que pedían objetos viejos, era lo que les ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

Las personas no sabían que en ocasiones Izuku dejaba de sonreír y eso era como si el sol se hubiera apagado. No sabían que Katsuki lloraba y los gritos se volvían susurros. No entendían que, a veces. Shouto gritaba hasta desgarrarse la garganta y en ocasiones su propio fuego le asustaba. Eso era algo íntimo, algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Así que, sí, las reglas sobre dormir cada uno en una cama bien podrían ser ignoradas e insultadas, sobre todo cuando a poca distancia Izuku estaba luchando por su vida.

El mundo podía irse a la mierda con todas sus reglas sobre los héroes y cómo eran, porque en ese momento, besándose con lágrimas en los ojos, Shouto y Katsuki se necesitaban el uno al otro.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Algo tranquilo, solitario, pero tranquilo para los últimos capítulos. Me gusta que Kacchan haya recuperado la cadena gracias a Ochako, porque ella es bien genial.

**Anónimo; **te deseo toda las buenas energías del mundo con la universidad. ¡Tú puedes, no te rindas! ¡Seguro que superas el montón de tarea!

**Hime-chan;** ¡muchas gracias! Ahí vamos, pacientes y cuidándonos. ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Un abrazo de oso gigantesco.

¡Muchas gracias a **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Itzelloveless, mi estimada anónima, Nea Poulain **y **Hime-chan** por sus hermosos reviews!

Espero que lleguen las respuestas, fanfiction ha estado de latosos últimamente :(

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MÁS GRACIAS SI LES NACE UN REVIEW PARA ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA!**

Tomen awa, duerman bien, usen cubrebocas y laven sus manitas. ¡Os quiero!


	21. Cuando vuelvas

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Cicatrices.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXI**

**Cuando vuelvas**

Cuando Izuku era pequeño y se enfermaba, su madre, Inko, solía sentarse a un lado de su cama para cuidarlo mientras acariciaba su esponjoso cabello. El tacto de su mamá siempre había sido cálido y amable, además de que nunca se alejaba si llegaba a tener pesadillas. A veces, para distraerlo de su propia fiebre, ella le leía historias o le contaba sobre los héroes que habían salido en las noticias aquel día, con esa voz tan agradable como el té tibio. Era reconfortante. Eran recuerdos que en las noches difíciles, hacían que Izuku se sintiera un poco mejor.

—Izuku.

Shouto solía decir que Inko era la única persona en todo el mundo capaz de intimidar y callar a Katsuki con una sonrisa. Kacchan replicaba que eso no era cierto, pero cuando los tres la visitaban, era el primero en obedecer si ella les pedía algo. Shouto, por su parte, siempre tenía tiempo para los abrazos de Inko y ella le sonreía en respuesta, porque había sido testigo de cómo él había trabajado durante años para que recibirla entre sus brazos fuera natural para los dos.

Izuku sabía que toda la vida le estaría agradecido a su madre, porque cuando comprendió que era tiempo de decirle sobre su relación con Kacchan y Shouto antes de que alguien filtrara la información, al escucharlo, ella simplemente lo miró desconcertada, para luego sentarse en el sofá, pidiéndole que le explicara todo, porque quería comprender. Y cuando lo hizo, cuando entendió todo y abrazó a su hijo diciendo que uno de sus anhelos más grandes era que Izuku fuera feliz, Inko aceptó a Kacchan y a Shouto como parte de su familia también. Se encargó de enseñarle a Katsuki las recetas de comida que sólo eran de ella y que preparaba cuando quería ver sonreír a Izuku, y siempre fue paciente cuando ayudaba a Shouto a entender alguna situación. Cuidó a cada uno cuando hacía falta y les demostró que estaría para ellos, si así lo necesitaban.

Inko fue la persona que derramó más lágrimas y que más entereza demostró cuando todo se derrumbaba.

—¿Mamá?

Al abrir los ojos, el primer instinto de Izuku fue levantar su mano hacia su mamá. Frunció el ceño al verla sentada en una silla de ruedas, con una bata de hospital, mas antes de que el pánico pudiera apoderarse de él, Inko se inclinó hacia él y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras colocaba una mano en su cabello y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

—Bienvenido —dijo Inko entre sollozos—. Izuku, oh, esta vez fue terrible. Te secuestraron.

A Izuku se le apretó el corazón por ver a su madre llorar así y las primeras palabras que aparecían en su mente tampoco eran muy reconfortantes, porque cada vez que terminaba en el hospital era peor que la otra y eso sólo significaba que cada día aparecían más villanos, por lo que prometer que esta vez sería la última, era lo más cercano a mentir.

—¿Tú…? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitábamos salvar tu vida, hijo —pronunció, intentando que las palabras le salieran claras mientras sorbía su nariz—. Tuviste un trasplante y yo fui la donante. —Por un instante, todo quedó en pausa mientras ambos se miraban, él aún con respirador y ella temblando, pero aun así sin dejar de sonreír—. Me temo que esta vez he sido yo quien te ha dejado una cicatriz. Ambos la tenemos.

Izuku trató de reír, aunque su voz más bien fue un suspiro entrecortado. Desde que había comenzado ese camino, sus cicatrices una y otra vez cambiaban su significado. Había días donde personas desconocidas las miraban sorprendidas, porque al parecer a muchos no se les había ocurrido la cantidad de heridas que podían recibir los héroes durante su servicio activo. En otras ocasiones, cuando se bañaba o simplemente tenía un extraño tiempo libre, Izuku las miraba, recordando la historia de cada una de ellas y cómo su vida como héroe profesional bien podría ser mapada de esa manera.

Tener una cicatriz porque su madre había salvado su vida no sonaba nada mal.

—Gracias, mamá. Lo siento.

Desde luego, también quería disculparse por haberle roto una vez más el corazón.

—¿Kacchan y Shouto?

Inko rio y se limpió las lágrimas.

—¡Ellos están bien, recuperándose! Tuvieron algunas heridas, pero pronto serán dados de alta. Han estado muy preocupados por ti. Querían ser los primeros en estar aquí para verte recuperar la consciencia y darte algo, pero ellos no iban a quitarme esto, ¿verdad? Ellos podrán verte todo el tiempo del mundo después. —Mirándolo con ternura, añadió—: Tienes una vida a su lado, Izuku. No quieren perderte.

Era afortunado, lo sabía. Su madre había entendido todo lo que Izuku le había dado, sonriendo cuando era necesario y limpiando sus lágrimas cuando así lo deseaba. Lo apoyaba y aunque le aterraba todos los riesgos que implicaba ser un profesional, se quedó a su lado.

Ella era maravillosa.

—¿Quieres verlos? —preguntó e Izuku esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, cansada, pero sincera.

—Sí. —Suspirando hondamente, cerró los ojos y murmuró las palabras que no se había atrevido a pronunciar, porque dentro de sí quedaba el miedo aún palpable de que ellos fueran heridos por su causa; de que fuera su simple existencia aquello que los ponía en peligro—: Los he extrañado todo este tiempo. Mamá, quiero ver a Kacchan y Shouto. Quiero verlos.

¿Ellos lo sabrían?

Que también fue su existencia lo que mantuvo a Izuku con vida.

* * *

**Autora al habla**:

Inko tenía que aparecer, aunque fuera un poquito en esta historia :3 ¿A que sí?

Por cierto… ¡Estamos a tres capítulos de cerrar esta historia y no lo puedo creer D:! ¡Pero lo estoy logrando gracias a sus ánimos y quiero llorar! ;A; No merezco todo el amor que me brindan. También quiero agradecerle un montón a **Dreams of a Violet Rose** por el hermoso dibujo que me regaló para esta pequeñita historia ;A;. ¡En serio que lo amé!

**Hime-chan**; a pasito de tortuga, pero vamos avanzando... ¡Y ya casi terminamos! Entiendo mucho a qué te refieres y es justamente eso lo que quiero tocar, porque los héroes son tan admirados y cuando pasan situaciones difíciles, todo ahí se junta y en verdad quiero verlos sentirlo. ¡Un abrazo grandote! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

¡Muchas gracias a **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Hime-chan, Katherine Bloom, Nea Poulain **e **Itzelloveless** por sus hermosos reviews!

Os quiero, cuídense mucho y tomen awa.


	22. La parte de nosotros que es para ti

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Familia.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXII**

**La parte de nosotros que es para ti **

Las manos de Katsuki temblaron de una forma casi imperceptible cuando intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación privada de Izuku sin conseguirlo. Aquello era una estupidez, lo sabía. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que habían rescatado a Izuku y aunque hasta ese momento no habían podido estar a su lado, todas las personas que lo habían atendido se habían encargado de decirles lo mismo una y otra vez, con una expresión llena de admiración y alivio: Deku lo estaba logrando. Inclusive si su recuperación había sido y continuaría siendo lenta, en ningún momento había dejado de luchar. Izuku no tenía planeado darse por vencido.

Bakugo sabía eso mejor que nadie. ¡Ese nerd nunca se rendiría! ¡Jamás lo haría!

Y si así era, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

—Katsuki.

A su lado, Shouto esperaba pacientemente, mirándolo, a pesar de que estaba igual o más desesperado que él por comprobar con sus propios ojos que Izuku estaba bien. Durante unos segundos, su mundo se redujo a eso: a ellos observándose, sabiendo que detrás de esa puerta estaba la persona que más querían y ese sentimiento era tan intenso, tan profundo que en momentos como esos, los abrumaba y les hacía ir más despacio, no porque tuvieran miedo sino porque controlarse era difícil. Lo que sentían por Izuku se les desbordaba tanto a ambos que a veces simplemente se quedaban paralizados.

—Tienes que devolverle la cadena —dijo Shouto con una sonrisa, añadiendo poco después—: Y gritarle. Prometí que podías gritarle, ¿cierto?

Katsuki lo observó de soslayo, dividiéndose entre el deseo de entornar los ojos y llamarlo idiota o comérselo a besos.

—¡Si le grito las enfermeras nos echarán de aquí!

—¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a las enfermeras cuando te piden que bajes la voz?

Ciertamente no lo hacía. Por eso, cada vez que terminaba en el hospital ya tenía una enfermera designada, la única que sabía convivir con un temperamento como el suyo y que siempre le guiñaba el ojo a Izuku y le traía una manzana a Shouto cuando lo iban a visitar.

Los tres habían terminado ahí lo suficiente como para cinco vidas, ¿no es así?

—También me da miedo —musitó Shouto, colocando una mano sobre su espalda—. Me da miedo que al entrar allí, Izuku no esté. La última vez que lo vimos consciente, nos dijo adiós. Y luego, cuando finalmente lo rescatamos… —Hubo una pausa, un momento de dolorosa vacilación. Katsuki sabía por qué. Más que la imagen de Izuku ensangrentado, lo que en verdad se había quedado grabado en su memoria era aquella expresión derrotada; Izuku dándose por vencido era algo que para él no existía, pero que por un momento vio con sus propios ojos—. A mí también me asusta que todo esto sea falso.

Katsuki movió incómodo la cadena de su cuello, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba por su piel.

—No tengo miedo —refunfuñó antes de soltar una maldición para al fin abrir la puerta—. Y esto es _real. _

El interior de la blanca habitación estaba bien iluminada, por lo que al entrar ambos pudieron ver con claridad todas las heridas y hematomas que aún conservaba el cuerpo de Izuku, quien en ese momento dormitaba con una pila de almohadas rodeándolo. Tenía toda clase de cables sobre su cuerpo y la larga cicatriz que rodeaba su cuello era la prueba de la terrible situación que había vivido.

Katsuki contuvo su respiración y sintió su corazón palpitar. Durante unos instantes ninguno habló. Todo lo que Shouto y él hicieron fue mirar la escena donde Izuku, a pesar de las cicatrices, las vendas y las heridas que poco a poco cerraban, estaba ahí, tranquilo y vivo, respirando con tanta suavidad que alterarlo parecía ser lo más cercano a un crimen.

Shouto fue el primero en reaccionar. Dejó escapar su aliento y con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, se acercó a la cama de Izuku, sentándose en absoluto silencio. Desde la entrada, Katsuki fue capaz de ver cómo los ojos de Shouto comenzaban a humedecerse mientras, temblando, miraba con intensidad a Izuku. Bakugo reconocía esa mirada: la había sentido sobre sí incontables veces y, maldita sea, ninguna persona en todo el jodido planeta volvería a decir que Shouto sabía cómo esconder sus emociones si se dieran cuenta de cómo podía ahogarse en sus propios sentimientos, porque estos eran tantos y tan fuertes, que era imposible contenerlos dentro de sí mismo. Era una mirada que siempre había hecho sonrojar hasta las orejas a Izuku y a la que Katsuki le diría que sí por el resto de su vida.

Era una mirada que había puesto a ambos de rodillas.

—Izuku —dijo Shouto y el estómago de Katsuki se contrajo por escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, así, en voz baja, tan desesperado pero al mismo tiempo lleno de emociones, porque por fin estaba ahí, frente a ellos. Entonces, Bakugo también se acercó y justo cuando llegó al borde de la cama, Izuku despertó.

Existía algo, Katsuki no sabía qué, que siempre parecía detenerse cuando Izuku abría los ojos y los veía. Tal vez era porque sus ojos eran los más expresivos que conocía o porque aquella tonalidad verde era la más hermosa. Quizá simplemente se trataba de Izuku y Bakugo nunca había acabado de entender todo lo que él significaba, pero sabía que verlo directamente a los ojos era demasiado. Así que cuando Izuku los vio a su lado, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y las gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Katsuki sintió que aquel desorden que existía en el mundo cuando desapareció, poco a poco volvía a su lugar.

_En verdad Izuku estaba ahí. _

—Kacchan, Shouto…

Qué desastre era Izuku, con sus mejillas encendidas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos intentando vanamente limpiarlas. Qué desastre era Shouto, con sus manos tocando el cuerpo de Izuku con cuidado y sus labios besando los cabellos verdes.

Carajo, qué puto desastre era él, sucumbiendo a ambos, acercándose hasta aferrarlos a ambos en un abrazo mientras sentía cómo las malditas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, porque después de tantos días de angustia, noches sin dormir y la maldita y agónica espera de una posible muerte, finalmente habían llegado allí, a ese punto donde Izuku y Shouto estaban entre sus brazos.

—¡Izuku, eres un idiota! ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas!

Ellos eran héroes.

Ellos eran las personas que más quería y por las que Katsuki siempre lucharía.

Izuku y Shouto estaban vivos.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Exceso de ñoñez en este capítulo, porque este fic lo necesitaba y amo mucho sus momentos cursis Y QUIERO VERLOS SIENDO CURSIS PORQUE POR FIN ESTÁN JUNTOS Y SOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS. AaJKAjka xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!

**Hime-chan**; ¡ahora sí ya son felices comiendo perdices! Esperaba mucho verlos así, llenos de amor y ojalá para ti sea igual, que todos estén bien. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

¡Muchas gracias a **Makonhi potoya, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose**, **Nea Poulain** y **Hime-chan ** por sus hermosos reviews!

Ya saben, cuídense mucho, tomen awa y no olviden su cubrebocas. ¡Excelente semana!


	23. Tuyo

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Pelea.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXIII**

**Tuyo**

La historia de Izuku, Katsuki y Shouto tenía sus raíces en una adolescencia problemática, el apoyo que se habían brindado cuando aún eran estudiantes y el romance que inesperadamente había surgido en medio de una caótica tempestad de acontecimientos que cayeron sobre ellos, uno tras otro. Habían aprendido a sostenerse y a levantarse, y Shouto aún recordaba cómo sus emociones lo habían ahogado al ver las expresiones desesperadas de Katsuki e Izuku cuando pareció que serían derrotados. Cada noche al besarlos, procuraba acariciar y memorizar también las cicatrices que habían quedado sobre sus cuerpos, porque eran la prueba de que habían sobrevivido. De que los tres lucharían cuantas veces fuera necesario para regresar a casa, inclusive si al abrir la puerta, las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

Shouto sabía que la vida siempre continuaba, por muy cruel que fuera.

Sin importar cuán difícil fuera el camino de regreso.

Pero así como ellos tres tenían una historia, Izuku y Katsuki tenían otra propia. Una que se remontaba a su infancia y a una difícil mezcla de sentimientos de los que Shouto había escuchado hablar en más de una ocasión. A veces, Izuku se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a contarle sobre los días en los que no tenía un don y cómo aquello representó un declive en su autoestima y sueños. También le hablaba de Kacchan y cómo ambos se habían llegado a detestar, pero siendo incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro. Para Shouto, era difícil imaginarse cuán larga era la historia que había detrás de aquellos breves instantes de recuerdos. Había días en los que era Katsuki quien lo buscaba y miraba por la ventana, evitando todo contacto mientras escupía todas palabras que le eran difíciles de pronunciar, pero que consideraba que Shouto debería saber.

No los presionaba, porque sabía que siempre existirían recuerdos sólo les pertenecían a ellos y eso estaba bien, porque Shouto sabía perfectamente que él no era un mero espectador de aquella complicada historia, sino que formaba parte de ella.

«Lo que pasó… aquellas cosas que hice… lo que dije…»

«Kacchan, no te hagas esto, por favor. Hace mucho que tú me pediste una disculpa y yo te perdoné».

Había noches en las que las pesadillas de Katsuki no las ocasionaba un villano, sino la sombra de una culpa que quizá siempre lo perseguiría, como un eterno recordatorio de las consecuencias de sus propias y estúpidas acciones. Por eso, Shouto esperaba y los miraba, intentando entender en qué parte su propia complicada infancia había pasado a mezclarse también con la de ellos.

Al final, fue inevitable que Shouto supiera todo de ellos, así como que Katsuki e Izuku conocieran todo de él.

—La tienen… la cadena.

Ahora también los miraba. La sonrisa de Izuku y sus ojos hinchados, con los últimos rastros de sus lágrimas era una de las escenas más bonitas del mundo porque Katsuki estaba también allí, con el ceño fruncido, reprochándole con la mirada todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Shouto sonrió y de pronto le fue fácil imaginar una escena así, de ellos siendo niños, en la cual Izuku había perdido su figura de All Might y Katsuki se había internado en la zona más escondida del parque para hallarla y devolvérsela, porque aunque no lo dijera, nunca le había gustado ver a Izuku sin su sonrisa.

—¡LA TIRASTE, IZUKU!

Shouto observó la cadena que en ese momento estaba en el cuello de Katsuki. El objeto había resentido también la vida de Izuku como héroe, porque se veía vieja, quemada y las partes que colgaban de ella parecían haber sido adquiridas de la ropa de alguien a mitad del siglo pasado cuando en realidad se remontaban a unos pocos años atrás, donde siendo estudiantes, un sonrojado Izuku les había pedido una parte de ellos a cambio de una de parte de sí.

—¡Jamás la tiraría, Kacchan! ¡Quería que ustedes la encontraran! —replicó con un puchero tan adorable que Shouto admiró la entereza de Katsuki para no besarlo en ese momento y seguir mirándolo feo—. Sabía que si la veían, de alguna manera, ustedes... entenderían.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia la muy interesante cortina.

—Shouto… fue él quien decidió que yo la tuviera hasta que aparecieras.

Izuku se sonrojó y Shouto estaba seguro de que Katsuki también.

Verlos juntos era tan adorable, por favor.

Shouto decidió entonces levantarse y dirigirse hacia Katsuki, quien entendió de inmediato sus intenciones porque le dio la espalda, agachó un poco su cabeza y con la mano izquierda se alzó el desordenado cabello rubio, dándole libertad de ver su cuello. Shouto sonrió y cuidadosamente, acariciando su piel, retiró la cadena de su cuerpo.

—Cumplí mis promesas, Katsuki. De que podías gritarle por ser descuidado y también que devolveríamos la cadena.

—¡A esto no se le llama cumplir una promesa!

—Pero estamos haciendo eso.

La cadena se sentía ligera entre las manos de Shouto, pero estaba llena de recuerdos que eran importantes para los tres. Antes de que Izuku fuera secuestrado, Katsuki y él habían hablado sobre ello. Querían cambiar esa cadena, guardarla en algún lugar importante y darle a Izuku una nueva, con otras partes de sus trajes si eso es lo que quería. Una nueva etapa. Nuevos recuerdos y su vida actual. Sin embargo, tras lo ocurrido, habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de que todo estaba bien así porque se trataba de los recuerdos que los sostuvieron. De aquello que los había unido y vuelto a encontrar.

—Aún no puedes ponértela, las enfermeras te obligarían a quitartela otra vez y después nos regañarían —dijo Shouto, al acercarse a la cama en la que Izuku estaba, buscando su mano para darle la cadena. Katsuki se sentó a un lado de Izuku y recargó el rostro en su cuello, besando su piel y aspirando con suavidad su aroma—. Pero Katsuki y yo hemos esperado mucho para devolverte esto, Izuku. Es… importante. Para los tres.

Shouto observó la expresión emocionada y la enorme sonrisa de Izuku al sostener la cadena, y la manera en la que Katsuki permanecía cerca de él, muy cerca, besando la cicatriz de su cuello, como si temiera que al separarse Izuku pudiera perderse otra vez. Verlos así, era más que increíble.

—Gracias.

Ser parte de ellos, era más que maravilloso.

—Shouto —llamó Katsuki y con una mano, lo atrajo hacia ellos. Los labios de Katsuki se posaron entonces en los suyos, en un beso demandante e intenso que continuó con la boca de Izuku necesitando también de ellos.

La suya era una historia llena de peleas, heridas, momentos dolorosos y decisiones que habían sido difíciles. Pero también se desbordaba de dulzura, sonrisas, besos y caricias que intentaban volver eternos cuando a veces, al enfrentarse a un villano, era todo lo que tenían para lograr sobrevivir.

Shouto no la cambiara por nada.

Los amaba.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¿Pueden creer que sólo nos falta un capítulo de este fic? (◕ㅁ◕✿) ¡Yo no lo creo! Y es tan sakjsljksJKsj y tengo muchos feels, no sólo por lo escrito, sino también por todos los acontecimientos que están pasando en el manga que me hacen querer escribir un fic que había pensado hace mucho tiempo. Creo que por fin puedo escribirlo. ¡Así que estamos a un capítulo de acabar y yo quiero agradecer! ¡Abrazos para todas!

¡Muchas gracias a **Makonhi Potoya, Taskani, Itzelloveless y Nea Poulain** por sus amables reviews ;A;!

¡Muchas gracias por leer, sus palabras y sus ánimos!

¡Os quiero, cuídense mucho y laven sus manitas!


	24. Eternidad

**Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y yo escribo esto por simple pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Personajes: **Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki. **OT3**

**Palabra: **Futuro.

* * *

**¿Y nosotros?**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXIV**

**Eternidad **

Los medios solían decir que para los héroes, una muerte en servicio era una muerte honorable. Se les miraba con admiración porque habían cumplido hasta el final aquello que prometieron cuando eran tan solo adolescentes escogiendo su camino. Al final de cada año, se conmemoraba en una ceremonia oficial a todos los héroes profesionales que habían perdido la vida en servicio, mencionando sus hazañas y cómo serían recordados por ser los impulsores de la constante búsqueda de la paz.

«Es una muerte honorable», repetían año tras año, y cuando Izuku escuchaba aquel discurso perfectamente elaborado por la Comisión de Héroes, algo dentro de su estómago se revolvía y por unos segundos su respiración se paralizaba porque todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era todas las ocasiones en las que Shouto, Kacchan y él estuvieron a instantes de la muerte.

«Un centímetro más y hubieras muerto; ese descuido le pudo haber costado la vida; si lo hubieran encontrado dos minutos tarde, no habríamos logrado salvarlo», eran las frases que resonaban en su mente y en ocasiones le causaban pesadillas que despertaban a Izuku a media noche, desesperado por asegurarse de que ellos continuaran respirando a su lado.

Izuku había comenzado el camino del heroísmo pensando en algo parecido. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, todo lo que había visto, conocido y experimentado, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que los héroes dejaban atrás por ello: madres, padres, parejas, hijos, amigos. Toda una vida llena de lazos y momentos importantes se reducían a un dígito en el Billboard, en lugar de recordar a aquellos a quienes habían salvado.

No, no se arrepentía de cada una de sus decisiones, pero después de tantos años, Izuku había comenzado a ver el heroísmo desde una perspectiva completamente diferente, porque no importaba cuán fuerte fuera o cuántos dones hubiera heredado: siempre habría alguien que no podría ser salvado y eso era algo que la Comisión sabía perfectamente, porque para mantener a los héroes, se necesitaría de un villano.

De un fallo en el sistema.

De un niño lastimado.

Había comenzado a detestar todas las ceremonias organizadas por la Comisión.

—No quiero morir.

La frase había brotado de sus labios como un suspiro entrecortado, pero aun así Shouto y Katsuki alcanzaron a escucharlo. Se detuvieron ante la puerta cerrada de su hogar y voltearon a ver a Izuku, que se había parado a mitad del pasillo para mirarlos. Su lenta recuperación y la terapia, tanto física como mental, había tomado más de medio año de su vida, pero una vez más estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos, caminando por su propia cuenta.

—¡¿Ah?! —Fue la expresión que salió de Katsuki e hizo sonreír a Izuku, porque a pesar de cuán difíciles habían sido para los tres los últimos seis meses, Kacchan nunca había dejado de gruñir y de gritar, porque esa era su manera de comunicarse con el mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Izuku? —preguntó Shouto, ignorando el gruñido del otro y ladeando su rostro como si de esa manera pudiera entenderlo mejor.

Izuku los miró durante unos segundos en silencio, recordando todo lo que ellos habían sido para él durante su vida. Él era un chico de verano y quizá por eso el invierno podía resultarle tan nostálgico. El frío hacía que el dolor de sus brazos fuera más intenso, que sus cicatrices se sintieran más amplias y también lograba que sus deseos de ahogarse en las pieles de ellos fuera aún mayor.

Ochako le había dicho que él era ese tipo de héroe que daría su vida en servicio y durante mucho tiempo, tuvo razón. Izuku se rompería en mil pedazos a sí mismo si eso le garantizaba que sería capaz de salvar a alguien, pero meses atrás, cuando una persona herida había decidido secuestrarlo y dejarle una profunda cicatriz en su cuello, Izuku había entendido que no quería ser parte del discurso de fin de año de parte de la Comisión.

No quería dejarlos atrás.

Quería proteger a todos y poder quedarse junto a Kacchan y Shouto. Por eso, aquella fatídica noche había arrancado de su cuello la misma cadena que ahora también traía puesta y que era su recordatorio constante de la promesa que les había hecho: vivir. Tenía que vivir.

«Creo que es hermoso, Izuku», le había dicho Ochako cuando lo escuchó hablar, jugando con su cabello mientras se sonrojaba por la intimidad de su conversación. «Entre nosotros, como heroínas y héroes, prometerle a las personas que queremos el no irnos antes que ellos es… un gran tesoro».

—¿Izuku?

Tocó su cuello. La cicatriz que estaba ahí, recordándole lo cerca que había estado de morir, se sentía irregular en su piel. Sin embargo, sobreponiéndose a ella, estaba la cadena vieja y las partes de los trajes de Katsuki y Shouto.

Podía hacerlo.

Podía quitarles ese peso.

—Kacchan, Shouto —pronunció con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de verlos—. No moriré. No antes que ustedes.

Por un momento, las expresiones de ambos pasaron de la sorpresa, la duda hasta la comprensión. Luego, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. La de Kacchan, una mueca de lado y desafiante, como todo en él. La de Shouto, pequeña y que siempre lo hacía lucir increíble.

Cuando ellos estiraron su mano hacia Izuku, recuerdos de su adolescencia volvieron hasta él, cuando bajo los cerezos, él les pidió el segundo botón de sus uniformes, que se habían transformado en aquello ahora pendía de su cuello, muy cerca de su corazón. En aquel entonces, Izuku había intentado escapar y Kacchan y Shouto lo sujetaron, pidiéndole sin palabras que no se adelantara; que no se fuera sin ellos.

Ahora estaban estirando sus manos hacia él e Izuku sólo tenía que tomarlas, porque les había prometido que no se iría, no antes que ellos. Y ellos, sin duda alguna, no tenían planeado adelantarse tampoco. No antes que él.

—Los quiero —dijo cuando sus manos sujetaron las otras con cuidado. Ellos se merecían toda la amabilidad y el amor que Izuku tenía para dar—. ¿Podemos quedarnos en la cama hasta mañana? Quiero estar con ustedes en nuestro día libre.

Shouto fue quien abrió la puerta y Kacchan el que lo jaló al interior.

Se amaban. Y por eso, sin importar cuán dolorosas fueran las circunstancias, siempre podrían continuar.

[¿_Y nosotros?_

_Diciembre, 2020._

_Completo_]

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Tenía debajo de mi cama una caja de zapatos llena de valentía uwu.

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Debo confesar que este capítulo ya tenía un par de días listo, pero no me animaba a publicarlo. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque no podía creer que hubiéramos llegado aquí, hasta el final. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero antes (en otro fandom, en algún lugar lejano~) tenía un ritmo de producción de fic que era casi ofensiva. Pasaron muchas cosas y llegó un punto en el que retomar la escritura fue tan difícil que sentía que no podía más. ¡PERO LO LOGRÉ! Estoy aquí. Y sé que no quieren leer mis cursiladas de autora, pero quiero que sepan que les estoy muy agradecida. **A todas, a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme unas palabras preciosas de ánimo, de apoyo. A todos los favoritos, los votos y las lecturas silenciosas. Son las más increíbles y estarán en mi corazoncito toda la vida por ello.**

Gracias enormes a **Nea Poulan** y a **Hitzuji**, porque la tabla que usé para hacer esta pequeña historia nació de ellas. Les debo mucho por el empujón para todo esto.

En fin. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura hasta al final! Empezamos con un Billborard y terminamos nombrándolo. Espero que puedan también acompañarme en los proyectos que siguen, si nos hayamos por estos lares.

**¡ESPEREMOS UN MEJOR AÑO 2021! QUE SEA LO MEJOR PARA USTEDES.**

Muchas, muchas gracias por todo. Sepan que no miento cuando digo que cuando ponga "Completo" estaré llorando. Os quiero mucho, mucho.

Cuídense, no olviden su cubrebocas y tomar awa. Hasta entonces, les mando un abrazote,

**La escritora perdida, PukitChan**


End file.
